Camp Cherry Blossom
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: PM, DM, SM, CCS Crossover! Another chapter is finally out! Ever wonder what minds these people have? A tiny prank to let the cat out of the bag. . . Not only that, but a character's in trouble! Ja and review! :Þ Postponed Indefinitely.
1. Default Chapter

Camp Cherry Blossom- Interactive and Crossover Fic  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
*waves* HI, MINNA! *grins* This is the beginning of the whole fic. . . It's just the prologue. I leave out a few characters but I will show them when I start the chapters. Okay? I hope everyone likes!  
  
Kero: Hey! You don't have me in this story!  
  
*sighs* Kero! There are other people in this story, not only Anime characters. . . I couldn't have you here. . .  
  
Kero: *pouts* That's not fair! Then what's going to be my job?  
  
*rolls eyes* You can stay here and talk with me. . .  
  
Kero: *grins* Sure! I'd like that!  
  
Gatomon: How about me?  
  
*groans* Not another one!  
  
Gatomon: But I'm your favorite digimon. . . *pouts*  
  
*softens* Sure. . . You can stay but that's the limit!  
  
Gatomon: *purrs* Arigato!  
  
Kero: *smiles* Now everyone! Read how everyone first starts out! *whispers softly* And also. . . Bring me treats. . . . Kamika's cheap!  
  
*growls* I'm rethinking you staying, Kero. . .  
  
Kero: *yelps and runs out*  
  
*chases after him* Now you're going to get it for calling me cheap!  
  
Gatomon: *sweatdrops* I'll just say the disclaimer. Kamika, the author, owns none of the characters from the anime. All she owns right now is her own character, and . . . a bunch of art supplies that she needs for school but that's about it. . . . Well, Hope everyone will like this! Bye!  
  
Kero!!! COME BACK HERE!!! *chases after Kero*  
  
Prologue- Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto begged her dad to go to camp.  
  
"Onegai Otou-san [Please Father]!" Sakura said.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto chuckled, "Okay, Sakura. You can go."  
  
Touya Kinomoto, who had been sitting next to his dad, exploded. "Otou-san [Father]! You can't possibly let her go to camp!"  
  
Fujitaka turned to his son, "Why not? I believe Sakura's old enough to go and she can take care of herself.  
  
Touya fumed, "She's too young!"  
  
Sakura butted in, "Hey! I'm 14, onii-chan [brother]!"  
  
Touya turned to Sakura, "Kaijuu [Monster] can never be old enough to go to camp by herself."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms, "I'm not a kaijuu [monster] and Tomoyo will be there."  
  
Fujitaka sighed, "Onegai, you two. Stop fighting." He turned to Touya, "Your sister's old enough to go to camp and she does have Tomoyo, so she'll be safe." He turned to Sakura and smiled, "You should start packing."  
  
Sakura grinned, "Arigato Otou-san [Thank you father]!" She said, giving him a hug. She quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
"Give Tomoyo a call, too!" Fujitaka yelled out.  
  
From upstairs, Sakura yells out, "Hai Otou-san [Yes, Father]!"  
  
Sakura immediately called her friend, 14-year-old Tomoyo Daijouji, "Tomoyo! Are you going to camp too?" She asked.  
  
Tomoyo giggled happily, "Hai! Okaa-san [Mother] immediately said yes when I said you would be going to."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I am too! Onii-chan didn't want me too but Otou-san said I could go!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed happily and Sakura was sure she had her starry eyes. "Sakura! Can I come over? I want to see if I can make your clothes for camp. . ."  
  
Sakura blinked and replied slowly, "Yeah. . ." Sakura was cut off by the sound of the phone of the hook and the doorbell ringing.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped when she opened the door to see Tomoyo. "Hoe?"  
  
In Hong Kong. . .  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" A voice yelled out.  
  
"Xiao Lang! Onegai!!" She called out in Japanese.  
  
14-year-old Syaoran Li fumed as he entered the room where his mom was. 14-year-old Meiling Li followed behind him.  
  
"What do you mean "camp"?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Xiao Lang! We are sponsoring that camp. It would only be proper if someone from our family would go."  
  
Syaoran groaned, "I am not going to camp!" He exclaimed angrily.  
  
Meiling begged, "Xiao Lang. Onegai!! I want to go too!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and gave in, "What's the camp's name?" He asked his mother.  
  
Yelan smiled, "Camp Cherry Blossom."  
  
Prologue- Sailor Moon  
  
17-year-old Usagi Tsukino smiled. She and her friends had decided to go to camp that year with two of the kids.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi!!" A voice called out. Usagi turned around to see 14-year-old Chibi-Usa Tsukino.  
  
Usagi smiled and gave her a hug. "You're welcome, Chibi-Usa. I think it was a great idea to go to camp this year anyway."  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned, "I'm glad we could bring Hotaru too! It took a while for me to convince her though."  
  
Usagi giggled, "I'm going to continue packing. It'd be best if you do the same thing!"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. "Okay, Usagi!" She walked out of the room. She sighed as she stared at a picture.  
  
Usagi sighed and mumbled softly, "Mamo-chan, I miss you. . ." Mamoru would still be America by the time they left for camp.  
  
Chibi-Usa's head popped out from behind the door. "Usagi!"  
  
Usagi turned to her, "Hai?"  
  
"What's the camp's name?" She asked.  
  
Usagi grinned, "Camp Cherry Blossom."  
  
(NOTE: For Sailor Moon, I'm just going to show Usagi and Chibi-Usa for the prologue. You'll see the other scouts when I actually start! *squeals*)  
  
Prologue- Digimon  
  
(ANOTHER NOTE: Okay. . . . I know you're probably expecting every single digidestined to appear here but it'll only be Taichi and Hikari and my character, Ayame, Kay?)  
  
"Onegai! Taichi!" A voice called out.  
  
16-year-old Taichi Kamiya groaned. "Hikari! I told you! Don't ask me for permission. . . Ask Okaa-san!"  
  
14-year-old Hikari Kamiya hopped from foot to foot. "I did already! She told me to ask YOU for permission. . ."  
  
Taichi turned to look at her, "Why?"  
  
Hikari looked down and replied in barely a whisper, "You're going to come with me. . ."  
  
Taichi blinked and leaned in closer, "Nani? I couldn't hear you. . ."  
  
Hikari bit her lip, "Okaa-san said you're coming with me to camp. . ." She closed her eyes in fear.  
  
Taichi's eyes went wide. "NANI?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Hikari chuckled nervously and moved back slowly, "Eheheh?"  
  
Taichi rushed into his room, "IIE! I'm not going to camp!" He yelled.  
  
Hikari pouted, "Onegai!!"  
  
Taichi turned to face her, "IIE!" He entered his room. "I'm getting ready for soccer!"  
  
Hikari smiled slyly. "I'll tell HER. . ." She said.  
  
Taichi immediately ran out of his room and face her. "You had better not!"  
  
Hikari smirked, "I don't know. . . It might. . . slip. . ." She grinned.  
  
Taichi glared at her, "Fine! I'll go to camp with you!" He stormed into his room and closed the door loudly.  
  
Hikari giggled as she sat on the couch. She thought out-loud to herself, "I wonder if I should tell him that she's going to camp too. . ." She smirked, "Nah!"  
  
On the Soccer Field. . .  
  
16-year-old Ayame Farinas hit the soccer ball. She practiced hitting it into the goal. She was one of the best soccer players next to Taichi. She sighed as she bounced it off her head. She ducked suddenly and the ball was hit by a leg behind her. The ball immediately flew into the goal.  
  
Ayame grinned as she turned around, "Precise as usual, Taichi!"  
  
Taichi blushed, "Hey! It was nothing!" He put his arm behind his head, "Besides. . . How'd you know I was here?"  
  
Ayame giggled, "How could no one hear your loud footsteps anyway?"  
  
Taichi glared at her, "That's not nice. . ."  
  
Ayame turned around and started walk away, "I know. . ." She ran into another female.  
  
"Ayame!" Ayame looked up to see Hikari.  
  
"Hi, Hikari. . ." She smiled kindly.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Nani?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Taichi's going to camp with me!" Hikari said happily.  
  
Ayame blushed, "You got him to go?"  
  
Hikari grinned evilly, "I have my ways. . ."  
  
Ayame laughed softly, "Apparently. . ."  
  
Hikari smiled, "Oh yeah. . . What's the name of the camp?"  
  
Ayame thought, "I think it was named. . . . Camp Cherry Blossom. . . ."  
  
Prologue- Pokemon  
  
(NOTE: The only characters in which I'm going to use the dub names is in Pokemon. . . . Only because I don't know their real names. . .)  
  
13-year-old Ash Ketchum walked into a new city. His companions, 14-year-old Misty Waterflower and 17-year-old Brock Slate, followed behind him. They rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy!" Ash greeted. Misty grinned and waved.  
  
Brock immediately drooled and started hitting on her. This Nurse Joy was pretty smart since next you hear was. . .  
  
`SMACK!' Nurse Joy started cleaning off her hands and walked away.  
  
Misty and Ash sweatdrop.  
  
"That's new. . ." Misty says.  
  
Brock started crying, "She turned me down!"  
  
Misty grabbed him by the ear. "Come on, Romeo. Before you make a fool of yourself again."  
  
Ash sighed and turned to Nurse Joy, "Can you heal my. . ." He turned around quickly when he heard a body fall to the ground and a squeal. "Huh?" He muttered.  
  
Misty squealed. "Ash!"  
  
Ash ran up to her, "What's wrong, Misty?"  
  
Misty pointed to a notice on the bulletin board.  
  
Ash stared at it, "Camp?"  
  
Misty nodded, "Can we? Please??" She had starry eyes.  
  
Ash scratched his head, "I don't know Misty. . . . I still have to train. . ."  
  
Misty pouted. "Please! Can't we take a break?"  
  
Ash blushed. "I. . . Guess so. . ."  
  
Misty grinned and gave him a hug. "Thanks!" She released and started playing to Togepi. "Did you hear that, Togepi? We're going to camp!" Misty said.  
  
Togepi waved his arms, "Pri!!!"  
  
Ash blushed, watching Misty. He felt a yank on his shirt. He looked down to see Pikachu.  
  
Ash took him in his arms, "What's wrong, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu smiled and started talking. "Pika Pi Pikachu? Pika Ka Chu!" He pointed at Misty. (In Pokemon words: You like her, don't you? Just tell her!)  
  
Ash blushed as he looked at Misty. She was talking to Brock at that point. He shook his head to Pikachu. "Of course I don't like her. . ." He said.  
  
Pikachu shrugged, "Pikacha chu Pi. . ." (Whatever you say. . .) Pikachu jumped out of his arms and towards the pair.  
  
Ash sighed and walked behind Pikachu. He called out to Misty, "MISTY!"  
  
Misty jumped slightly and turned to him, "What?"  
  
"What's the name of the camp?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty smiled and sighed, "It's called Camp Cherry Blossom. . ." Misty sighed again. "Isn't that romantic?"  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*grins* That's the prologue for all 4 series. What do you think? IF you still want to join, the deadline's April 1^st. I still need more characters! Thanks to those who have joined by the way. Ja! I'll see everyone again April 1^st! :Þ The profiles for the characters who joined will start to appear during the month of March and into April. . .Kay? 


	2. Introductions

Camp Cherry Blossom

By: Kamika Farinas

**Day One**

"Introductions"

          "Tomoyo-chan! Can you believe it? We're here!!" 14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto blurted out as she got out of the bus. She exhaled as she felt the wind blow past her short light brown hair. Her bright emerald eyes twinkled in the feeling of happiness. 

          Right behind her, 14-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji walked out. "I know. . ." She pulled out her camcorder and started to record Sakura. "The theme will be 'Sakura's Adventures in Camp'!" Her own dark purple hair started to blow from the wind. 

          Sakura sweatdropped as she felt Tomoyo's purple eyes peering at her through the camcorder. "Hoe?" 

          Tomoyo giggled. "Kawaii desu wa, Sakura-chan!" 

          Sakura blushed. "It's just your clothing!" She exclaimed twirling around showing off Tomoyo's simple creation, a white shirt and a pink skort combined with sneakers and a pink cap. "And besides, you look as good as I do!" Sakura indicated at Tomoyo's clothing, a light purple shirt with dark blue short and sneakers and topped with a visor.

          Tomoyo shook her head as she blushed. "You're the kawaii one Sakura-chan. . ." She pointed at the area where the podium was. "Let's go! We don't want to miss our names being called." Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura towards the podium.    

          14-year-old Syaoran Li stepped out of a bus. His cousin, 14-year-old Meiling Li, followed behind him. He brushed back his dark brown hair but it quickly went back to its normal state. His brown eyes looked around in distress. He sighed as he tried to fix his green shirt and white shorts from the number that Meiling did to it but only to no avail. 

          "Yay!" Meiling exclaimed happily. She attached herself to Syaoran. "This will be the best summer ever!" Her black hair flew back as the wind blew against it. Her red eyes seemed to explode with happiness, her hair in the regular style which matched with her nice red shirt and dark black skirt. 

          Syaoran groaned. _'Why'd my mother stick me with Meiling?' He thought. _

          "Li-san. . ." A voice called out. Syaoran and Meiling both turn to see a familiar blue-haired boy. 

          Syaoran groaned again. "Him too? Who else will I see?" 

          Meiling giggled and ran up to 14-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa. "You're here too, Hiiragizawa-kun?" He wore a white shirt and blue shorts which brought out his eyes. 

          Eriol nodded. "I found out that my cute descendant. . ." At those words, Syaoran slumped. "And my half daughter was here so I decided to come. . ." His blue eyes twinkled with a hint of evilness in them. 

          Syaoran's eyes open wide. "Half daughter? You mean Sakura's here?" 

          Eriol smiled evilly which seemed to say 'I-know-your-secret-and-I'll-keep-bothering-you-about-it'. "Hai. . . Do you want to see her?" He asked slyly. He slightly fixed his glasses just to trouble Syaoran. 

          Syaoran blushed. "Uh. . Iie. . . That's okay Hiiragizawa-san. . ." He mumbled. 

          Meiling glared angrily at Syaoran. "You like Kinomoto-san, don't you?" 

          Syaoran shook his head numerously, blushing deeply. "IIE, Meiling-chan!" He shouted as he rushed off towards his bags and the front of the podium.

          Meiling chased after him. "Xiao Lang!!! Tell me the truth!!" 

          Eriol grinned. "This will be an interesting summer. . ." He said as he followed behind them.

~*~

          14-year-old Hikari Kamiya sighed as she got out of the bus. She stretched and smiled. "I can't believe we finally got here!" She said happily, her small white skirt following her every move. She twirled slightly, letting her pink short sleeve shirt catch the rays. 

          "Yeah. . . Well, I can't believe that you got me to go in the first place. . ." A voice said from behind her. 

          Hikari's brown hair swung behind her head as she turned around and smirked. "It's not my fault I have something on you. . . ." Her reddish brown eyes twinkled in mischief. 

          16-year-old Taichi Kamiya groaned as he walked next to Hikari, his dark brown hair seeming to slump at her news. The male wore his traditional soccer outfit, the brown shorts and blue shirt. 

          "HIKARI! TAICHI!!" A voice called out. Hikari looked up to see 2 blond headed boys with light blue eyes. Hikari immediately grinned and waved. Taichi sighed as his brown eyes eyed the two males.

          "Are you sure we didn't come because of Takeru?" Taichi teased his sister.

          Hikari blushed. "Of course not! I convinced him to come AFTER I convinced YOU to come. . ." She laughed as Taichi rolled his eyes. 

          "So Taichi-chan. . . I see your sister got you to come?" 16-year-old Yamato Ishida asked, grinning slightly, his blue eyes twinkling at the distress of his friend. He wore something similar to Taichi's outfit. 

          "Yeah. . Yeah. . ." Taichi muttered, looking at the ground. 

          Hikari shook her head. "It's more like blackmail. . ." She laughed after seeing her brother's reaction. 

          Yamato raised his eyebrow. "What is it? A crush?" Taichi started to turn a dark red. "Heh. . . That answers my question. . ." Taichi groaned as he scratched his head. 

          "Hey Hikari-chan! Guess what?" Hikari turned to see her best friend, 14-year-old Takeru Takaishi. His blue eyes matching the blue shirt he decided to wear and his white shirt. To top of the outfit, Takeru wore his trusting white hat.

          She smiled. "Nani?" She asked.

          "Everyone's here! Including Mimi!" Hikari's eyes went wide with surprise. 

          "Really?" She started to jump in the air in happiness.

          "Even Daisuke. . ." At that name, Hikari fell to the ground and groaned.

          "No. . . ." She sighed as she stood up. "Why'd he have to come?"

          Taichi laughed at his sister. "Looks like you'll spend this summer avoiding him. . ." 

          Hikari glared at Taichi. "Shush up. . ." 

          "HIKARI!!" A voice yelled out. Hikari turned and her eyes immediately brightened. Taichi turned to be met with a familiar face. He turned red quickly. 

          "No. . . There's no way. . ." He mumbled beneath his breath. 

          Hikari giggled. "There she is!!" 

          Taichi glared at her. "You knew she was coming?"

          "Of course! Why do you think I convinced you to come?" Hikari commented.

          Taichi groaned. "You want me to make a fool of myself, right?"

          Hikari stepped forward. "You said it, not me. . ." She smirked and ran to hug the female. "AYAME!!" She exclaimed happily.

          16-year-old Ayame Farinas grinned as she hugged her back. Her brown hair flew back as the wind blows. She looked at the males with her green eyes and smiled. (I forgot her descriptions. . . Ehehehehe *Sweatdrops* Bad author me I know. ..) She wore dark blue skirt with a light white shirt. On her head, she wore a visor. 

          Yamato and Takeru stared with open mouths. Yamato elbowed Taichi. "Man. . . You have good taste. . ."

          Taichi blushed. "Shut up, Yamato. . ." He waved at the female. "Hey Ayame. . ."

          Ayame looked up. "Taichi!" She ran to hug him. "You're here!"

          Taichi hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too, Ayame. . ." He commented. 

          Ayame giggled and turned to Yamato and Takeru. "Hi! My name's Ayame Farinas. . . Nice to meet you!" She bowed slightly in respect.

          Yamato and Takeru smiled and bowed too. "Yamato Ishida. . ."

          "Takeru Takaishi. . ."

          Ayame cocked her head to the side. "Are you two brothers? You look like it. . ."

          Yamato nodded. "Hai. . . Our parents are divorced. . ."

          Ayame gasped. "Gomen! I didn't mean to bring up something serious. . ."

          Yamato laughed. "That's okay. . . Don't worry. . ."

          "TAICHI!!" A group of people called out. Taichi turned around only to be bombarded with by a ton of arms. 

          "ACK!!" He yelled out as he fell to the ground. All of them stood up laughing. Ayame, Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato laughed along. Ayame grinned as she helped Taichi up from the ground. 

          Hikari turned to each and everyone and greeted them. "Jyou!!" 

          17-year-old Jyou Kido grinned as he saw Hikari. "It's nice to see you Hikari." He sneezed and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have come to camp. . ." He complained as he rubbed his blue eyes from behind the glasses. His long blue hair seemed to move along with his action. He brushed away the dust from his dark blue short and lighter blue shirt. 

          Hikari giggled as she gave him a short hug. She turned to the next person. "Mimi!!" She exclaimed happily, immediately giving her a hug. 

          15-year-old Mimi Tachikawa giggled as she gave the younger female a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Hikari. . ." She brushed back her regained chestnut hair as her bright brown eyes twinkled in glee. She wore the regular outfit which didn't seem too fit for camp, considering how she wore a tight shirt, white skirt and white boots. 

          Hikari nodded and turned to the red-haired female next to her. "Sora. . ." Hikari said softly. 16-year-old Sora Takenouchi just smiled and the two exchanged a small hug, only because they almost ALWAYS see each other. She wore something similar to her tennis outfit but mostly with red colors, a white shirt and red skirt. 

          "KOUSHIRO!!" Hikari exclaimed in surprise. "No laptop?" 

          15-year-old Koushiro Izumi laughed. He held up a small case in his hands. "Sorry, Hikari. . . . You know that I'm practically inseparable with a laptop." He wore his normal outfit, a green shirt with his orange open shirt over and brown shorts. 

          Hikari just giggled in reply and gave him a huge hug. "That's okay. . . It wouldn't have been normal if you DIDN'T have your laptop. . ." 

         She turned to the next person who she was dreading to see. "Daisuke. . ." She said quietly.

          14-year-old Daisuke Motimiya grinned, his goggles shining from the sunlight. He wore what he normally did, his long brown shorts, white shirt and the fiery shirt over. "HI HIKARI! I came as soon as I heard that you were coming here!" Hikari slightly grimaced and started twitching in one eye. She turned to one of her best friends and grinned. 

          "I see your parents let you come?" Hikari asked. 

          15-year-old Miyako Inoue grinned. "YUP! I'm glad they did too!" The two exchanged hugs. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. . ." She had her purple haired hidden by her bandana. She fixed her glasses as she commented. She wore a long purple skirt and a white shirt. 

          12-year-old Iori Hida spoke. "I think that I'm lucky my mother let me come. . ." His green eyes slightly twinkling. He wore brown pants and a white shirt.

          Hikari smiled. "Yup. . . I think so too Iori. . ." She gave him a small hug. At the end was a surprise to her. 

          "Ken?" She asked with amazement in her voice. 

          15-year-old Ken Ichijouji stood with his hands in his shorts pockets. He had a small smile on his lips as she looked at him. His blue eyes twinkled in joy and his blue hair seemed to fly back from the wind. 

          "You're here!" Hikari exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Ken chuckled as he hugged her back. He wore dark blue shorts and a blue shirt.

          "My parents were ecstatic when I asked them. . . I think they want me to interact more with kids my age. . ." 

          Hikari just giggled and exhaled. "We're all here!!" Ayame started to back away.

          _'I think it'd be better if I leave. . .' She thought feeling slightly left out when all these different people came from nowhere. She smiled as one thought went through her mind. __'This will be a fun summer. . .' _

~*~

          "YAY!! We're finally here!!!!!" 14-year-old Chibi-Usa Tsukino exclaimed happily, as she stepped out of the bus with her pink eyes shining. She had her pink hair in the normal odango style. Right behind her was her best friend, 14-year-old Hotaru Tomoe whose purple hair started to fly back as the wind acted up. 

          She smiled. "Thank you for inviting me, Chibi-Usa-chan. . ." Hotaru said politely. 

          "We would never leave you out Hotaru-chan. . ." Someone said from behind her. 

          Hotaru smiled. "I'm glad, Usagi-san. . ."

          17-year-old Usagi Tsukino stepped out of the bus with her 4 friends right behind her. Usagi's blue eyes looked around in amazement. She exhaled as the wind blew her long blond hair back. 

          "You're a good friend of Chibi-Usa-chan and that makes you a good friend with us. . ." 17-year-old Makato Kino exclaimed happily. She brushed back her brown hair which was held in a ponytail.

          "We're glad that you could come!" 17-year-old Ami Mizuno commented, grinning as her blue eyes took in her surroundings. 

          17-year-old Rei Hino nodded as she pushed back her long black hair and put on a visor to stop the sun. "It wouldn't be a summer without your friends together. . ." 

          17-year-old Minako Aino grinned as her blue eyes looked around. "Well. . .What are we waiting for? Let's go meet some boys!" She exclaimed as she rushed ahead, her long blond hair flying behind her and her blue skirt following behind her. Her white shirt also flew behind her. 

          Usagi sweatdropped, "That's Minako-chan for you. . ."

          Makato giggled and followed Minako, "Wait for me! I want to look for boys too!!" She exclaimed, wearing brown shorts and a green shirt which matched her green eyes. 

          Ami and Rei giggled. "And that's Makato-chan for you too!" They said. 

          Chibi-Usa and Hotaru smiled. 

          Usagi sighed. "Let's go wait for our names to be called." She said. 

          "Wow! Usagi-chan's actually being smart about something!" Rei commented.

          Usagi growled as she turned to Rei. "That'd be something new for you, wouldn't it, Rei-chan?" She stuck out her tongue. 

          Rei glared and did the same. Ami groaned as she held her head with her hands. "Already?"

          Chibi-Usa and Hotaru sweatdropped, "I see some things never change. . ." They say simultaneously then giggle. 

          Ami sighed, "I think Usagi-chan had a fine idea. . . Let's stand by the podium. . ." Chibi-Usa and Hotaru nod as they follow her towards the bundle of bags. 

          Usagi and Rei notice their disappearance and chase after them, "Nani? Wait for us!!" They exclaim. 

          _'Interesting start for the summer. . .' Usagi thought as she chased after the three females._

~*~

          "Ahh! I can't believe we're here!" 14-year-old Misty Waterflower commented. (Ack. . . I hate that last name. . But I'll just use it. . . Ehehehhe. . .) She wore her normal attire, blue shorts, yellow shirt and red suspenders. 

          13-year-old Ash Ketchum nodded as he walked up behind her. "I agree. . ." He fixed his hat on his dark black hair. He messed around with his blue pants, dusting off the dust. 

          "Ahh. . Girls. . ." 17-year-old Brock Slate muttered as he stared as females walk around. "This is my place!" he exclaimed happily as he stared at the different females. He blushed deeply which showed brightly through his orange vest, brown pants, and green shirt.

          Misty smacked him against the head with her mallet. "I'm going to have to do this a lot this summer. . ." 

          Brock twitched as he lay on the ground. "Ouch. . . That. . Hurt. . ."

          "Heheheh. .. .Look what the fools brought in. . ." A voice said from behind them. 

          Ash turned around and started to fume. "Gary. . ." He growled.

          14-year-old Gary Oak (Is that right? I'm assuming considering how he's Professor Oak's grandson. . .) smirked. "What are you doing here, freaks?" He asked.

          Ash clenched his teeth. "You. . Shut. . Up. ." He said taking breathes between each word.

          Misty blinked and looked around. "Where are your cheerleaders, Gary? I would have thought they'd come with you. . ."

          Gary blushed as he held his bag in one hand. "Um. . . They kinda didn't want to come. . . But. . It's not like you would care. . Unless you want to come with us?" He said hinting. 

          Misty rolled her eyes and quickly smacked him with her mallet. "I don't think so. . ." She said. She walked away from the twitching Gary. "Come on. . . Let's go wait for our cabins. . ." 

          She continued walking until she banged into someone. Both fell down to the ground. 

          "Hey! Watch where you're walking!" The female yelled out. 

          Misty stood up as she dusted herself off. "Why don't you do the same?!" Misty growled. 

          "Um. . Misty. . . Don't you recognize her?" Ash asked as he tapped her on the shoulder.

          "Does it MATTER who she is?!" Misty asked him as she turned to look at him.

          "Of course it does!" The female exclaimed. 

          Misty turned around to see the one female that she despised. "No. . ."

          14-year-old Giselle chuckled with her hand by her chin. (I have NO clue her last name. . .) "I see that the 4th sensational sister is here? Along with her 'friends?'" She brushed back her shoulder length brown hair in arrogance.

          Misty clenched her teeth. "I. . . Don't. . . Believe. . . This. . ." She said angrily. 

          Giselle laughed. "Didn't you know that not only YOU would see the sign?" She walked away, her short blue skirt flapping behind her. "I'll see you around. . ." She smirked.

          Misty held her hands in fists. "Let me at her!!" She exclaimed. 

          Ash held her back. "Hey! Wait Misty! You don't want to get into a fight now!"

          Misty growled. "I DON'T CARE!!!" 

          "MISTY!" Ash exclaimed. "Just deal with her later on. . ."

          Misty nodded as she dusted herself off. "Sure. . ." She mumbled angrily. 

          Brock drooled from behind them. "Wow. . . Giselle sure is pretty. . ." He said.

          Misty smacked him. "DON'T SAY THAT!" 

          Again, Brock twitched as he lay on the ground. "I. . .Should. . Really. . Watch. . . What. . . I. . . Say. . ."

          "Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked from above him. 

          Brock blinked. "Duplica?" He asked as he stood up. "Is that you?"

          13-year-old Duplica Imite grinned. "Hey!" She turned to see Misty and Ash. "Misty! Ashy-boy!!" She exclaimed happily, her light blue-green hair flapping with the wind. 

          Misty and Ash turned around and blinked as they saw Duplica. "Duplica?" They said at the same time. 

          Misty grinned as she hugged Duplica. "I can't believe you're here too!" 

          Duplica giggled. She pinched Ash's cheeks. "Ashy-boy looks as cute as ever!" She exclaimed.

          Ash blushed from the compliment. "Um. . Thanks?" He said, scratching his head and blushing. 

          Duplica grinned. "Come on! Let's go see where we stay!" She said, dragging Ash behind her. Misty smiled as she followed them. Brock stood still, staring at the many females that walked by. Misty walked back, snatched Brock by the ear and dragged him behind her. "Come on Lover boy. . ." 

          _'So many beautiful females= Interesting Summer. . .' Brock thought as he hit the ground._

~*~*~*~*~

          Near the bags, one of the Camp directors started to yell. "HEY!! EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!!!" Everyone's eyes started at him. "OKAY! MY NAME IS MR.TERADA! YOU CAN CALL ME TERADA!" He yelled through the microphone. "NOW! I'M GOING TO YELL OUT NAMES TO SEE WHICH PERSON WILL BE IN WHICH CABIN!" He looked around to see everyone nodding. "OKAY!! FIRST CABIN!! NARCISSUS! GISELLE!" 

          The brown haired female walked up as she held her bags in her hands. "Right here!" She exclaimed. 

          Terada smiled. "Okay. . . into THAT cabin. . ." He said pointing at one right next to them. 

          Giselle nodded as she entered the cabin easily. 

          "YAMATO ISHIDA!!" 

          Yamato walked up, waving bye to everyone else and picked up his bags. Without saying a word, he coolly walked into the cabin. Terada blinked. _'Doesn't say much. . .does he. . .' _

          "NEXT PERSON! ASH KETCHUM!!" 

          Ash's eyes went wide. "No. . . I'm going to stay with Giselle?" He muttered. He stood up, only carrying his backpack. "RIGHT HERE!" He yelled out. 

          Terada nodded. "Follow where Giselle went. . ." Ash nodded as he entered the same cabin Giselle did.

          "KORG!!!" 

          A big sized male walked up. "Uh. . That's me. . ." He said in a slow deep voice. 

          Terada slightly sweatdropped. _'Diverse people. . .' He thought as he instructed Korg where to go. _

          "MEILING LI!!!" Terada blinked as he yelled out the name. _'Wasn't this person in my class before?' He thought. _

          The black haired female with ruby eyes walked up, grinning. "HI Terada-sensei!" She exclaimed waving. Terada smiled as he watched her grab her bags and quickly enter the cabin without any instruction. 

          "GARY OAK!!" 

          Gary smirked as he tipped his hat. "Heh. . They left me with the twerp." He mumbled as he grabbed his bag and entered the same cabin. 

          Terada blinked. _'Twerp?__ Do these people know each other?' He thought as he called out the next name. "BROCK SLATE!!" _

          Brock blinked. "Ack. . No females except for those two? Not fair. . ." He mumbled as he just walked into the cabin without a word. 

          Terada sighed. _'These people don't say much do they?' "MIMI TACHIKAWA!!"_

          Mimi grinned as she grabbed her bags. "At least I'm with Yamato. . ." She commented as she walked into the cabin, her boots clinking as they hit the ground with each step. 

          "AND LASTLY! LEILA TWINS!" Terada ended for the first cabin. 

          A blond haired female with dark blue eyes walked up. She raised her hand as she grabbed her bag. "That's me. . ." She muttered quietly and resumed to walk into the cabin. She wore dark blue jeans and a sky blue shirt. 

          Terada exhaled. "One cabin down and 4 more to go. . . Now. . . Cabin 2! Nadeshiko!" he yelled but in a lower voice than before. 

          "First person! Minako Aino!" He yelled out. 

          Minako walked up. Her long blond hair flapped as the wind blew by. Her light blue eyes twinkled as she grabbed her bags and entered the cabin which Terada had instructed her. 

          He sighed. "Ayame Farinas!" He yelled out. 

          Ayame pushed her way to the front as she grinned. "Right here!" She exclaimed. She waved at Terada and entered the cabin with her bags in her hand. 

          Terada smiled. _'Friendly, isn't she?' He continued yelling out the next name. "Iori Hida!" He yelled. _

          The small boy with green eyes made his way to the front. He bowed in respect. "Thank you, Terada-sensei." He quietly grabbed his bags and made his way to the cabin. 

          Terada chuckled. _'Sensei?__ He must know I'm a teacher. ..' "Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Terada immediately blinked as he read the name. __'I definitely know that this kid was in my class.' _

          Eriol's blue eyes twinkled as he walked up to Terada. "It's nice to see you again Terada-sensei." He bowed, as Iori did and swiftly walked away, carrying his bags in his hands and heading into the cabin. 

          Terada smiled again. "Hikari Kamiya!" 

          The petit brown haired female walked up, smiling at him. "That's me!" She said as she held her bags in her hand and walked into the cabin. _'Yay!__ I'm with Ayame!' She thought happily. _

          "Sakura Kinomoto!" He yelled. 

          The brown haired female with emerald eyes smiled. "Hi Terada-sensei!" She said bowing. "It's nice to see you here!" 

          Terada smiled. "You too, Sakura-chan." He said kindly. He watched her walk into the cabin, to be greeted by Eriol. "Ally Kitase!" He called out.

          A beautiful female with long auburn hair and brown eyes walked up. He watched her dark gray duster fly behind her as she walked towards him. She brushed back her long hair as she took her bags. Ally wore a red shirt, black flares and white sneakers. (Let's just say that Mr. Terada's very . . . . Attentive? *shrugs*) She smiled at him as she waved slightly. "Hello Terada!" She greeted as she walked into the cabin. 

          Terada grinned. _'That cabin's full of outgoing people, isn't it?' He thought. "Lirasaki Salinda!" _

          A long copper haired female with violet eyes walked up. Lirasaki wore a sky blue shirt with blue jeans. She smiled at Terada and commented. "You can call me Lira!" She exclaimed as she waved and entered the cabin with her bags.

          Terada chuckled. "Lira it is. . . And lastly Xiao Xing!" He exclaimed. 

          "Right here!" She yelled out. The long black with slight blue haired female and brown eyes walked up. She wore a light blue skirt and a tight white shirt. She smiled and grabbed her bags. Quickly, she entered the cabin. (If anyone noticed. . . There's a TON of females in this cabin . . . and only 2 males. . . *Sweatdrops* OH! If anyone wants to know why certain people are in certain cabins. . . Ask me! I'll be more than happy to tell you!)

          Terada exhaled a sigh of relief. "Almost there. . ." He held the microphone tightly in his hands. "Cabin 3! Camellia!!" He looked up to see the crowd getting thinner. He started to call out names. "Kristen Callen!" 

          A young 14 year old female with brown hair and brown eyes stepped up near the podium. "I'm right here!" She exclaimed. She picked up her bags and quietly walked into the next cabin without any instruction. 

          Terada smiled as he saw the next name. _'I was thinking she would be here. . .' He thought as he shouted out the next name. "Tomoyo Daidouji!" _

          The petit purple haired female pranced to the front. "Konnichiwa Terada-sensei!" She greeted as she bowed. She smiled as she continued to videotape what was going on from the front. 

          Terada blinked. He whispered, "Tomoyo-chan. . .You're supposed to go into your cabin."

          Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm appointed to be the video coordinator. . . I'm obligated to video tape practically everything. . ." 

          Terada nodded. "Okay then. . ." he turned back to his list as he shouted out the next name. "Stephanie Deguire!" He yelled. 

          A 14-year-old female with long brown hair and green eyes with glasses stepped up. She smiled slightly as she dusted off her black pants and her light pink shirt. "Hello. . ." She greeted before picking up her bags and entering her cabin quickly with her platform shoes clinking against the ground. (Don't know how that's possible but since it's a fanfic. . . We'll just say it is. . .)

          Terada sighed as he continued shouting out names. "Rei Hino!" 

          The 17-year-old female quickly made her way to the front. "Right here!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. She brushed back her long dark black hair as she picked up her bags. She wore short red shorts and a white shirt. 

          Terada blinked. _'Hmm. . . Some people here aren't even kids but teenagers. . . I wonder why they would have wanted to come to camp. . .' He thought. He shook his head, "Um. . . Daisuke Motimiya!" _

          The reddish-brown haired male made his way to the top, his goggles reflecting the sunlight. He smiled toothily and waved at Terada. He tightened his hold on his backpack as he quickly entered his cabin. 

          _'How strange. . . He only had a backpack. . . I wonder how he'll last 3 weeks. . .' Terada thought as he yelled out the next name. "Jaylor Pratt!" _

          A 15-year-old red headed male with bright green eyes made his way to the top. Everyone stared in surprise. He didn't seem the type to be talkative which showed through his outfit, consisting all of black. Without a word he entered the cabin slugging behind him, his bags. 

          Terada just blinked without a thought. "Um. . . Sora Takenouchi!" 

          The smiling red head female walked up and waved to Terada as she grabbed her bags and made her way to the cabin. 

         Terada sighed. _'Why'd I sign up for this job again? Oh right. . . No money. . .' He thought. __'And Rika was going away. . .' He thought with a blush. He shook the blush away and shouted out the next name. "Takeru Takaishi!"_

          A groan was heard from the blond haired boy. _'I can't believe I'm stuck with Daisuke. . .' He thought as he made his way to the front. Being too occupied with his thoughts, he forgot to grab his bags. _

          Terada blinked. _'I wonder if he realized that he forgot his bags. . .' _

          At that thought, Takeru quickly ran back out, blushing furiously. Everyone blinked as they watched this. He chuckled nervously as he grabbed his bags and quickly ran back in. 

          Terada chuckled slightly as he shook his head, "Lastly, Usagi Tsukino!" 

          Usagi's eyes went wide. _'I'm with Rei-chan? Oh vey. . . We'll cause World War III or even World War IV!' She thought as she walked up. She quickly grabbed her bags, entranced by her thoughts. She tripped on her face and blushed as she got up. Everyone stared at her as she ran into her cabin in embarrassment. _

          Terada sweatdropped, _'A clumsy person. . . Just what we need. . .' Terada sighed, "That's it for Cabin 3! Cabin 4! Peony!! Starting with Duplica Imite!" _

          The young green haired female smiled as she walked up. She promptly waved at Terada and picked up her bags. She walked over to her cabin silently. 

          "Taichi Kamiya!" Terada yelled out. 

          The big brown haired male walked up. _'Too bad I'm not with Ayame. . .' He blushed as he picked up his bags and made his way to his cabin. _

          Terada raised an eyebrow. _'Is it possible to have hair that big and not fall over?' He thought, slightly snickering at his thought. He shook his head as he called out the next name. "Takashi Kawasaki!"_

          A 17-year-old male with dark brown hair and light blue eyes walked up to the front. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a baggy white shirt. He didn't say a word as he grabbed his bags and walked into the cabin. 

          Terada stared at the list. _'Hmm. . . Didn't this kid move back to __Hong Kong__?' He thought. "Syaoran Li!"_

          Syaoran walked up silently as he bowed to Terada. He grabbed his bags quickly and walked inside. 

          Terada looked at the list again. _'This kid's in my class. . .' He thought. "Melanie Reed!" _

          The 10-year-old female with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Terada. She bowed as she greeted him. "Konnichiwa Terada-sensei." She picked up her bags and walked into her cabin thinking, _'I wonder how cousin will act when he sees me. . .' _

          Terada shook his head, _'I'm amazed that there are this many people here. . .' He called out the next name. "Tone Tokishyma!"_

          A 15-year-old male with black hair and black eyes made his way to the front. He kept his hair hidden in his cap and his hands were in his black jean pockets. He pulled his hands out and picked up his bags. He quietly made his way to the cabin. 

          "Hotaru Tomoe!"

          The dark violet haired female walked over to Terada. She bowed in respect and picked up her bags from the front. Her purple skirt waved with her movements and her white shirt flew back with the wind. She entered the cabin quietly. 

          "Chibi-Usa Tsukino!" Terada shouted out, his voice going hoarse from all the yelling. 

          The pink haired female with the same odangos as two other people in camp skipped up to the front, smiling. _'I'm with Hotaru!' She thought happily as she picked up her bags and walked into her cabin. _

         _'Is that a popular hairstyle or is it just me?' Terada thought as he yelled out the next name. "Misty Waterflower!"_

          Misty made her way to the front with no trouble. She didn't even think of anything except the trouble that Giselle would give her for that whole summer. She grabbed her bags and stomped the whole way to her cabin. 

          _'She seemed. . . Angry. . . I wonder why. . .' Terada thought. He shook his head. __'Finally!__ Last cabin!' He thought rejoicefully as he started the calling of names. "Cabin 5! Pansy! Starting with Ken Ichijouji!"_

          The blue haired male walked up to the front with his hands in his pockets. He quietly picked up his bags and continued walking to the cabin. 

          "Miyako Inoue!"

          The purple haired female grinned happily. _'At least I'm with Ken!' She thought. She walked up to her bags and grabbed them. She walked up to her cabin and emptied it quietly. _

          Terada shook his head, _'Are these people that quiet here?' He thought as he yelled out the next name. "Koushiro Izumi!"_

          The short red haired male smiled as he bowed in respect. "It is of great honor to be here in camp." He said happily. He picked up his bags and made it into his cabin, right behind Miyako. 

          "Hanako Keitaru!" 

          The 16-year-old female with black hair and pink streaks and green eyes walked up to the front. The most visible feature on her was the star-shaped gem that was stamped on her forehead. She smiled as she picked up her bags and walked into her cabin. 

           Terada blinked. _'I wonder what that was on her forehead. . .' He thought. "Jyou Kido!" _

          The blue haired male sighed as he sneezed, making his way to the front. "Too many allergies. . ." He mumbled as he picked up his bags and walked into his cabin, sneezing the whole way. 

          Terada blinked, _'He seems to be a few of the older people. . . I wonder why he came if he has allergies. . .' He thought as he yelled out the next name. "Makato Kino!"_

          The brown haired female grinned as she picked up her bags. She waved slightly at Terada and walked into her cabin smiling. 

          "Ami Mizuno!" 

          She pulled her eyes out of her book. "Oh. . My name was called. ." She mumbled to herself as she started to make her way to the front. She bowed to Terada and picked up her bags and entered her cabin. 

          Terada blinked. _'The first person I saw with an actual book. . . ' He shook his head as he looked out seeing only two people left. He slightly sweatdropped and shook his head as he yelled out the next name. "Chris Podima!" _

          14-year-old male with blond hair under a red bandana walked up to the front. He kept his hands in his pockets and stayed silent as he picked up his bags. He walked into his cabin not saying a word. 

          He exhaled as he called out the last name. "Zet!"

          The 15-year-old male with long hair in a ponytail made his way to the front and picked up the only bags left. He didn't say a word as he walked into his cabin silently. 

          "And that's ALL of you!" He exclaimed as he saw no one in front of him except for Tomoyo. He sighed in relief. "Finally done. . ." He mumbled. Tomoyo giggled. 

          "See you later, Terada-sensei!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her own bags and rushed inside her cabin. 

          Terada sighed. "At least THAT part of the job's done. . ." He trudged into his own quarters which he shared with the other 3 camp directors. "Now. . . I'll have to deal with the next 20 days. . ." He groaned at the thought. "Not good. . ." he mumbled. 

End of First Chapter. . .

*exhales* WOW!!! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! I know it seems kinda boring but it was only to show all the characters before I get to all the good stuff. .  *grins* I hope everyone likes. . . And doesn't grow bored in the middle of it. . . *giggles* Anyway. . . The next chapter will be out next week on Friday. . . Every FRIDAY I'll have each chapter out. . . I hope so anyway. . . Ja!!! :Þ Oh yeah. . . And please review!!!!!


	3. The Beginning

Camp Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2

"The Beginning"

        With the beginning of camp, there seemed to be no noise. All the people were hidden away in their cabins, some by choice, and others NOT by choice. No one seemed to be alive at this moment but when a person would walk past a cabin, all you could hear was noise. Now let's check up on each cabin. Shall we?

Cabin 1: Narcissus

        "It's the little brat himself, thinking he's all that!" An arrogant voice called out. A growl was his response. 

        "HA! I can't BELIEVE that you even could afford to get here! What'd you do? Beg your mommy??" 

        "You're one to speak! You can't make me believe that YOU had enough money to get here!" 

        Two figures stood on one side of the room while they argued with a lone figure on the other side. 

        The other people in the cabin either sat out of the argument or tried not to listen by covering their ears with a pillow or were just too stupid not to get what was going on (*coughKORGcough*) 

        "Of course I did! I had people who CARE enough for me to pay the fare to stay here for the summer!" 

        Two people growled angrily, tired of all the fighting. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" They yelled at the same time. A pair of ruby red eyes of the female faces the bright blue eyes of the male. They blink and smile at each other, returning back to whatever they were doing. 

        Giselle and Gary grumble, wishing not to shut up but knowing that they would probably get hurt if they continued. Everyone sighed in relief especially Ash, the person they were arguing with. 

        Silence filled the room. Rustling of clothes or the shuffle of footsteps was all that was heard and at times, nothing was heard at all and no one seemed to wish to break it. 

Cabin 2: Nadeshiko

        Squeals of happiness were the greetings between most friends. 

        "I can't believe we're in the same cabin!!"

        "What are you doing here?!"

        "I know!! It's amazing!"

        "It's nice to see you too!"

        "Hi! We're going to have a good time in this cabin!"

        "Wow!! You're so kawaii!!" 

        "I'm glad to be here with you!"

        "Glad to have met you again. . ."

        "It's nice to be with you here. . ."

        Everyone's voice filled the air in greetings. People were talking to each other happily, knowing to make the best of this occasion. 

        Sakura smiled as she hugged Eriol. "I can't believe you're here, Eriol-kun!" 

        Eriol nodded as he smiled back. "It's great to be here Sakura-san." 

        She giggled as she fell back onto her bed. "This is going to be one great summer. . . Don't you agree Eriol-kun?"

        Eriol smiled as he took the bed beside it. "I agree. . . It's going to be great. . . And very interesting. . ." 

        "AYA! Hikari! I'm glad we're here together!" Ayame's loud voice exclaimed happily. 

        Hikari smiled, her eyes twinkling happily. "I agree!" She called over the small greened eye boy over. "Iori-chan! You've met Ayame-san right?"

        Iori shook his head as he bowed. Ayame bowed too. "It's nice to meet you Farinas-san. . ." he said kindly. 

        Ayame giggled. "You don't have to call me Farinas-san. . . You can call me Ayame!" She said smiling. 

        Iori nodded. "As you wish. . . Ayame-san. . ." He slightly smiled, his eyes seeming to show much of his happiness rather than his smile. 

        Hikari giggled, "I'm glad we're together in the same cabin!" She exclaimed. 

       Minako hummed a song to herself as she fixed her bags. "This is going to be fun, staying in such an interactive cabin. . ." She mumbled to herself. 

Cabin 3: Camellia

        "This is impossible! How'd we get stuck in the SAME cabin!?!?!" 

        "This is great! Now I can show who is the better person!" 

        "We're never going to last through these 3 weeks! Except to argue!" 

        "It's already shown! You're not the one who's better!" 

        "It's your fault they even start!" 

        "Yes I am!"

        "No it isn't!"

        "No you're not! Everyone knows it!" 

        "Yes it is!" 

        "Yes I am!"

        "No it isn't!"

        "NO you're not!"

        "Yes!"

        "Yes!"

        "No!"

        "No!" 

        "SILENCE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice shouted angrily. 

        The four people arguing immediately stopped and turned to the normally calm female. 

        "Thank you. . ." Sora mumbled as she went back to putting away her things. All four blinked, not knowing what to do. Instead of remaining quiet, they resume fighting despite all the protests. 

        "Yes!"

        "Yes!"

        "No!"

        "NO!" 

        "THAT DOES IT!!!!!!" Another female yelled out. "I've heard you four fight since I first came in. . . Will you be quiet already?!?!?!!" 

        All eyes turned to her. Her purple eyes twinkled in anger. "Now will you get back to actually working on something useful instead of arguing like complete idiots?" (Yes I know. . . . Kinda OOC but she's pissed. . .) 

        They all bowed in respect. "Gomen ne. . ." They frowned at each other and returned to their beds, each FAR away from each other. Tomoyo sighed. _'Finally!!' She thought as she returned to her unpacking. _

        The person next to her smiled. "Hey. . ." She said softly, calling to Tomoyo. 

        Tomoyo turned and smiled. "Hi. . . Daidouji Tomoyo-Desu." She introduced herself. 

        "Nice to meet you! Takenouchi Sora." She held out her hand.

        Tomoyo took it and shook it. "I'm glad to meet you too!" 

        Sora smiled as she turned around, about to start unpacking. She thought of something as she turned around. "Hey. . ."

        "Yes?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

        "Great ending to the fight. . ." She smiled brightly and continued. 

        "Thanks. . ." Tomoyo whispered softly, that it wasn't heard by anyone but herself. She looked down. "This will be an interesting cabin. . . Let's hope we don't have as many fights. . ." She thought looking at the four involved in the fight. Rei and Usagi were glaring daggers at each other from across the room, and Takeru and Daisuke, both in fighting positions but a far distance between each other. Tomoyo sighed and held her head. "An interesting cabin, indeed. . ." 

Cabin 4: Peony

        "Cousin?"

        "HI Shaoran-kun!!!!!!!!!" The young female exclaimed as she jumped into her cousin's arms. 

        "What are you doing here?" He asked as he released the hug. 

        "I wanted to come to camp this year!! And I heard of this camp's name. . . So I wanted to come!" 

        Syaoran smiled. "It's nice to see you after all these years. . ." (WHOA. . He smiled!! Hehehehe. . .)

        Melanie grinned. "So is Meiling here?" She asked, hoping for a no. 

        Syaoran's smile quickly turned to a frown, "Unfortunately. . . I had to come with her. . ."

        Melanie frowned too. "I wish she hadn't come. . ." She pouted slightly. 

        Syaoran sat down on the bed. He sighed as only one person went through his head. _'Teme. . . I can't believe all I can think about is Sakura!!' He blushed deeply._

        Melanie noticed this and grinned. "What are you thinking about, Shaoran-kun?"

        Syaoran sat up and scratched his head nervously. "Nothing. . .Nothing. .." He mumbled. 

        Melanie raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything. . . After all, she had a whole summer. 

        Across the room, two best friends were enjoying their luck. 

        "Yay! We're in the same cabin Hotaru-chan!" 

        Hotaru smiled as she watched her best friend jump up and down in excitement. "I'm glad we're in the same cabin Chibi-Usa-chan."

        Chibi-Usa returned the smile as she fell onto her bed. "I think this will be a good summer. . . Don't you think so?" 

        Hotaru nodded. "I agree. . . With all that's here. . . How can we not?" She smiled. "Thank you again for letting me come with you. . ."

        Chibi-Usa smiled, "Of course! I'd always want to come with my best friend!"

        Hotaru looked down, "Thank you. . . For everything. . ."

        Chibi-Usa giggled, "I didn't do anything. . ."

        "Yes you did. . . You were my friend. . ."      

        Chibi-Usa grinned. "How could I not? You're nice!" 

        Hotaru smiled, "I hope we gain new friends."

        "Of course! This summer is going to be the best! We'll do so much stuff!" Chibi-Usa kept talking as Hotaru started to think. 

        _'Maybe. . . Maybe I can actually. . . Do something. . .' She smiled brightly, with that thought in her mind. _

Cabin 5: Pansy

        "Well, well, well. . . Look what we have here. . ." He circled around a male, smirking lightly. "I bet Korg will like this. . ."

        The male just stood in the middle, not saying a word. 

        The 15-year-old growled. "Aren't you going to say something, you loser?" He grabbed Chris's arm angrily, pulling it towards him. 

        Chris just looked at him and said defiantly without thinking, "Why should I? It's not like you would be able to comprehend it as it is. . ." In his mind, he yelled at himself. _'Why in the WORLD did you do that?!?!?! When Zet meets up with Korg. . . They'll BOTH kill me!!!!' Another voice argued against this, __'It's about TIME you stood up to him! Stop being such a coward!' _

        Zet growled again, tightening his hold on Chris, "What did you say?" 

        Again, Chris responded without thinking. "And you just proved my point. . ." 

        Zet grew angrier, each second that passed by helped raise his anger. He balled up his hand into a fist and lunged at Chris. He usually didn't resort to violence but he didn't like Chris's snotty attitude. 

        "Hey!" A voice yelled out as she grabbed Zet's hand. "No violence in this cabin." She put down his fist. 

        Zet let go of Chris and faced the female. "Who do you think. . ." He stopped talking as soon as he saw who had stopped him. The tall brown haired female stood defiantly in front of him. Beside her was a shorter blue haired female. "A female? You stopped me?" He scoffed in front of her face. "Why should I stop because of you?" 

        Makato gritted her teeth as she heard what he said. "Why you little. . ." She prepared to lunge at him but was held back by her blue haired friend. 

        "Makato-chan. . . You know that violence won't stop violence. . ." She said calmly. 

        Makato sighed as she stopped in her tracks. "Okay. . ." She glared at Zet. "I'm watching you. . ." She warned as she walked over to her bed, fixing whatever she had to. 

        Zet scoffed again, "Should I be afraid?" He mumbled, knowing that Makato didn't hear him. Ami, on the other hand, did. 

        "You should. . . Makato-chan can get extremely violent when she has to. . . You do not want to do anything that will make her angry. . ." She warned as she walked away, slightly sighing. 

        Zet turned to Chris. "You're lucky. . . I'll let you off. . . THIS TIME. . ." 

        Chris calmly walked over to his bed, muttering, "As if you ever get me. . ."

        Zet grumbled. "Wait till Korg hears that a FEMALE stopped me from beating up Chris. . . He'll EXPLODE in laughter. . ." He snorted as he looked around his cabin, "Interesting people. . . I bet I'll have a barrel of laughs in here. . ." He rested on his bed.

        As all cabins zipped with excitement, some good, others not. . . The intercom buzzed with static. In all 5 cabins, they heard the same announcement. Silence spread through each cabin in a rush as they all waited to hear of what was to happen. A soft and gentle voice traveled to their ears as she greeted them. "Hi! Welcome to Camp Cherry Blossom! This is one of your Camp Directors, Setsuna. I am here to greet everyone for the hope of a good summer with you all! Now, I wish to speak with 5 people. Will the following people please come quickly to the camp directors' cabin? Brock Slate, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Takashi Kawasaki, and Ami Mizuno. Thank you very much and as I said again, I hope everyone will have a great time in Camp Cherry Blossom. Good-bye!" Her voice closed off as she turned the speakers off. 

        Each of the five people walks out of their respective cabin. Different thoughts occupy their heads. 

       _'Wow. . . There are some BEAUTIFUL girls here. . .' Brock thought as he eyed Rei, Minako, and Ami. _

        _'Hmm. . . I can't be in trouble already. . . Can I? Nah. . . . Can't be. . . Ami-chan's here. . .' Minako thought. _

        _'That pervert better keep his eyes somewhere else. . .' Rei thought as she watched Brock looking at her. _

        _'. . . .' Takashi's thought were nothing as he continued walking, his hands kept inside his pockets. _

        _'Could there be something that we have to do?' Ami thought. __'Maybe we have to do something with our cabins. . .' She continued thinking. _

        All five enter the director's cabin to find 4 people standing inside, chattering away. The adults stopped talking once the 5 people enter. Immediately, Ami, Makato, and Minako bow in respect when they see Setsuna. Setsuna smiled, standing next to the other directors. She introduced herself to the others. "Hello. My name's Setsuna. I'm one of your 4 camp directors. . . The others are Terada, whom you already met, Mr. Fujimaya whom you can just call Fujimaya, and Professor Oak. Now. . . . Let's get started already. You're probably wondering why we called you here, right?" Without waiting for a response, she answered her own question. "Yes, well this was necessary in order to pick the people who will head their cabins."

        Each person gasped, the shock sinking in. 

        Ami was the first to respond, "When you say head. . . You mean to be the counselor of the cabin?" 

        Setsuna took this into mind. "Yes. . . In a way you would call it a counselor. Now. . . First of all, I'd like to say that we appreciate it if you would treat this job not as something that's a walk in the park but take it seriously."

        Everyone nodded, staying quiet. 

        "What I'd like to give you today. . . Are the schedules for each of your cabins. . . It will tell you where to be and what to do at what time. That way, there will not be any confusion. It isn't NECESSARY for everyone to listen to what it says but it'd be much appreciated so that not everything is empty. . ." 

        They nod again. 

        Setsuna smiled. "That's all I have for today. I hope everyone enjoys the first day of camp and the time when the bell goes off for today. . . will signal the beginning of dinner. I hope to see you there!" She ended as she pushed everyone out the door. 

        All five stand outside of the door, with a pile of papers in their hands. All were still speechless, not knowing what to say. 

        A person broke the silence, clearing his throat. "I think that it would be a good idea to head back to our cabins. . ." The male pointed out. 

        Everyone nodded as they headed back to their cabins. 

        Inside their cabins, they explained the importance of their role. People grumbled and complained while others decided to just shut up and not object. 

        At that moment, the dinner bell rang, signaling the start of their dinner. 

To Be Continued. . .

        Okay then! Second chapter is done! If anyone wants to know. . . The cabin schedules are right below. . . Just in case you want to know what your character is doing or what each character will be doing. . . I hope everyone liked! The next chapter will be more interesting. . . *grins* Ja for now!!!

Cabin 1 Schedule

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

7:00-8:15

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20-9:35

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

9:40-10:55

Swimming

Soccer

Fencing

Horseback

Tennis

Basketball

Free Time

11:00-12:15

Tennis

Basketball

Swimming

Soccer

Track

Fencing

Free Time

12:20-1:35

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

1:40-2:55

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

3:00-4:15

Basketball

Tennis

Soccer

Swimming

Fencing

Horseback

Free Time

4:20-5:35

Fencing

Swimming

Tennis

Basketball

Soccer

Track

Free Time

5:40-6:55

Horseback

Fencing

Basketball

Track

Swimming

Tennis

Free Time

7:00-8:15

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

8:20-9:35

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

9:40-10:00

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Cabin 2 Schedule

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

7:00-8:15

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20-9:35

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

9:40-10:55

Horseback

Fencing

Basketball

Track

Swimming

Tennis

Free Time

11:00-12:15

Swimming

Soccer

Fencing

Horseback

Tennis

Basketball

Free Time

12:20-1:35

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

1:40-2:55

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

3:00-4:15

Tennis

Basketball

Swimming

Soccer

Track

Fencing

Free Time

4:20-5:35

Basketball

Tennis

Soccer

Swimming

Fencing

Horseback

Free Time

5:40-6:55

Fencing

Swimming

Tennis

Basketball

Soccer

Track

Free Time

7:00-8:15

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

8:20-9:35

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

9:40-10:00

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Cabin 3 Schedule

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

7:00-8:15

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20-9:35

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

9:40-10:55

Fencing

Swimming

Tennis

Basketball

Soccer

Track

Free Time

11:00-12:15

Horseback

Fencing

Basketball

Track

Swimming

Tennis

Free Time

12:20-1:35

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

1:40-2:55

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

3:00-4:15

Swimming

Soccer

Fencing

Horseback

Tennis

Basketball

Free Time

4:20-5:35

Tennis

Basketball

Swimming

Soccer

Track

Fencing

Free Time

5:40-6:55

Basketball

Tennis

Soccer

Swimming

Fencing

Horseback

Free Time

7:00-8:15

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

8:20-9:35

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

9:40-10:00

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Cabin 4 Schedule

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

7:00-8:15

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20-9:35

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

9:40-10:55

Basketball

Tennis

Soccer

Swimming

Fencing

Horseback

Free Time

11:00-12:15

Fencing

Swimming

Tennis

Basketball

Soccer

Track

Free Time

12:20-1:35

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

1:40-2:55

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

3:00-4:15

Horseback

Fencing

Basketball

Track

Swimming

Tennis

Free Time

4:20-5:35

Swimming

Soccer

Fencing

Horseback

Tennis

Basketball

Free Time

5:40-6:55

Tennis

Basketball

Swimming

Soccer

Track

Fencing

Free Time

7:00-8:15

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

8:20-9:35

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

9:40-10:00

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Cabin 5 Schedule

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

7:00-8:15

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20-9:35

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

9:40-10:55

Tennis

Basketball

Swimming

Soccer

Track

Fencing

Free Time

11:00-12:15

Basketball

Tennis

Soccer

Swimming

Fencing

Horseback

Free Time

12:20-1:35

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

1:40-2:55

Free time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

3:00-4:15

Fencing

Swimming

Tennis

Basketball

Soccer

Track

Free Time

4:20-5:35

Horseback

Fencing

Basketball

Track

Swimming

Tennis

Free Time

5:40-6:55

Swimming

Soccer

Fencing

Horseback

Tennis

Basketball

Free Time

7:00-8:15

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

8:20-9:35

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

9:40-10:00

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time

Free Time


	4. Fun with Food!

PDM: Hello, everyone... I'm PokeDigiManiac, creator of Chris Podima, Korg, and Zet, and I'm going to be your guest author today. Kamika is being a combination of lazy and uninspired, and since I'm the one that pesters her on AIM every day about it, I got the job! Kamika's told me her plans for this chapter and given me all the profiles, couplings, everything. However, my writing style is obviously going to be different from hers... so if your character doesn't seem exactly normal, forgive me! Also, there's going to be NO Japanese (it confuses me, sorry!) besides honorific titles, which Kamika will add after I write this chapter. A couple more things: I'm quite familiar with all the characters in the animes used, except for one, Sailor Moon. So, unfortunately, the Sailor Moon characters may not be used as much or as well as you all might be used to, but I will do my best and ask Kamika for plenty of help with them... and I'll do the best I can with all the submitted characters with all the info I've been given. The last thing I want to mention is that I will be using American dub names for the characters in this chapter for Digimon only. (Example: Iori becomes Cody, etc...) Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura will remain Japanese. Kamika, I hope this doesn't bother you so much that you feel you need to change it- it's just my writing style. I think that's all I was planning to say... Oh! Right! One more thing... allow me to introduce my muse.

*A Mew teleports in*

Mew: WAZZUP!!

PDM: This... is Mew. Mew, meet the reader.

Mew: Yo. *waves and turns to PDM* Where's my Poketreats?

PDM: _ What? You want them _already_?

Mew: Hey, read my contract! I get Poketreats, as much as I want, or I Psychic-fry your butt.

PDM: Jeez... *tosses him a box of Poketreats* You can't find good muses these days.

*box of Poketreats hits Mew on the head, making a comical hollow "KLONK" sound*

Mew: OW! *censored* writer! Your butt is mine! MEGA PUNCH!

PDM: AAAAA! *runs out, with Mew right behind him*

*~*~*~*~*

Kamika: Yup!! I'm wasting pages right now by adding in my OWN few words!!! ^_^ PDM is filling in because I haven't even CONTINUED this story in a while. . . So we'll just see where it's going, okay? Now our disclaimer!!! ^_^

Kero: Haven't been here in a while. . .*stretches out* Ahhhh. . That feels good. . .After a LONG while of ABANDONMENT!!!!

Kamika: *sweatdrops* Sorry Kero-chan. . . I just haven't been. . . interested in writing I guess. . .

Gatomon: Sorry KERO?!? What about me??

Kamika: Awww. . . *huggles them both* I would NEVER abandon you guys. . . 

  
Gatomon: I guess I can believe that. .

Kamika: *grins* Now can you??

Kero: Great. . You APOLOGIZE then order us around. . .

Gatomon: Might as well!! Kamika, the author. . .

Kero: And PDM, the CO-author for now. . .

Gatomon: Do not own the Anime characters used in this story. .

Kero: OR the signed up characters!!

Gatomon: So don't sue!

Kero: Or bite at her!

Gatomon: *turns to Kero with a confused look*

Kero: What? It COULD happen. . .

Kamika: *sweatdrops* Okay!! Let's actually START the story!!! 

Chapter 3

"Fun with Food"

        Everyone had unpacked and settled in, for the most part. Most people soon got bored with sitting in their cabins and went outside to meet up with their friends and kill time until dinner. Of course, a couple of people were considering killing something else...

        "Why can't you two just leave me alone?" Chris was backed up against a wall, and Korg and Zet were standing in front of him.

        "Uh... you mouthed off to Zet earlier. Yeah, that's right. And now we gotta punish you for that."

        "Say your prayers, boy!"

        Korg turned to Zet. "Heh heh heh... Zet, is it true that a FEMALE stopped you from beating Chris up earlier?"

        "Shut up, Korg."

        "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, ZET!"

        Chris started to edge around the two of them. "You two have fun with your conversation. I gotta be going now, but I'll see you later!"

        Korg waved aimlessly at him. "Yeah, see you later."

        Chris took off running.

        "Uh, Korg?"

        "Yeah, Zet?"

        "You're a MORON!"

        "Uh... hey, wait a minute! Get back here!" Both boys headed after him at a run.

        Chris dashed across the field, taking quick glances behind him every few seconds. He saw Korg and Zet start running after him. "Great. Now they're REALLY going to want to kill me..." Of course, while he was talking to himself, he wasn't watching where he was going. He caught a sudden flash of something red in front of him and then...

        *BAM*

        A female voice screeched "OW!"

        Chris picked himself up off the ground, and realized he had run right into a red-haired girl. He turned red and looked back, and saw that Korg and Zet were gaining on him. Quickly he turned back to the girl and helped her up, still with a blush on his face. He made a quick bow and apologized speedily. "I'm very sorry. I hope you're all right, but I really gotta go now!" He ran off again. A few seconds later, Korg and Zet ran past the girl.

        "Whew." Misty blinked and blushed slightly. "Who the heck was that kid anyway?" She scratched her head as she watched him run quickly around the corner of a building and out of sight.

        Chris ran past a group of people that were all hanging out together, including Giselle, Gary Oak, and a couple of others. He turned another corner and kept running. Korg and Zet soon showed up, Zet starting to pant and slow down slightly. Korg skidded to a stop the second he saw Giselle. 

        "Whoa... she's pretty."

        Zet was looking down at the ground, and so did not notice Korg had stopped. Newton's Law came into effect here, and he ran right into Korg's back and bounced off.

        "...Ow. Korg, why'd you stop? You idiot! We've lost Chris now!"

        Korg was still staring at Giselle, who didn't even notice him. "Uhhh..."

        Zet got up and started hopping up and down in front of Korg. "Hey, hello? Are you listening to me?" He saw where Korg was looking, at last. "Aww, MAN... Not this again! Korg, I thought we already talked about this! Females aren't worth our time!"

        Korg finally noticed Zet. "ZET! What are you doing STANDING AROUND? We're gonna lose Chris! GET OVER THERE! NOW!" He easily picked up the smaller boy, and tossed him towards where he had last seen Chris.

        "AAAAAAAAAAA!" Zet flew through the air, his greenish-brown ponytail flapping behind him. Predictably, he hit a tree, thanks to Korg's lousy aim, and slid down to the ground, unconscious. (A/N: Doesn't matter if you could really do that in real life, this is fanfiction! ^_^)

~*~

        Meanwhile, another argument was ensuing at the other side of the cabin. It was as always Takeru and Daisuke over our very pretty Hikari. 

        Hikari sighed in aggravation. They had come to camp to have FUN! Not argue their stupid minds off. Rolling her eyes, she decided to walk off, knowing that they PROBABLY wouldn't even notice. 

        Without noticing, she banged into a person, a young 14-year-old female by the name of Kristen Callen. "I'm sorry!" Hikari said, bowing. 

        Kristen bowed back and smiled at her. "It's okay." She assured. 

        "My name's Hikari Kamiya." Hikari introduced as she held out her hand.

        "Kristen Callen. It's nice to meet you." Kristen said, shaking her hand. 

        Hikari grinned, "So which cabin are you in?" 

        "Camellia, you?" 

        "I'm in Nadeshiko. . ." An awkward silence passed through the two.

        A voice interrupted the two, "Hikari?" 

        Hikari spun around to see her brother and his best friend, Yamato, approaching them. "Nii-san! Hi Yamato-san!" Hikari greeted as she bowed in respect.

        Taichi grinned as he bowed back. That was BEFORE he spotted Kristen.  He blinked and then bowed to HER in respect. "I'm sorry! Good evening! The name's Taichi Kamiya." 

        Kristen smiled and bowed back. "Kristen Callen." She bowed to Yamato too, who had been quite speechless throughout the whole conversation. 

        Taichi blinked and turned to his buddy who at this point seemed to be… drooling?? Taichi snickered slightly, elbowed him and closed his jaw. "Okay Yamato dear. I think she's seen the inside of your mouth already." He teased.

        Yamato shook his head in embarrassment and blushed along with it, "Uh… Sorry…" He said in embarrassment, bowing towards Kristen. "I'm Yamato Ishida." He said.

        Kristen giggled at his strange actions. "Nice to meet you all!" They all stood around, not knowing what to say.

        Taichi chuckled as he remembered something. "We have to get going. We're going to go see someone."

        Hikari grinned at her big brother, "Could this SOMEONE be Ayame??"

        Taichi turned red and shook his head furiously. "Uh. . . NO no!! Um, Yamato, let's go!" He yelled as he quickly grabbed Yamato and dragged him away from view. 

        Kristen sweatdropped. "Is that normal??" She asked in confusion.

        Hikari giggled. "More normal than you would expect!"

~*~

        Iori*, true to form, was sitting by himself under a tree, watching the rest of the goings-on. He sighed quietly. "Sometimes it's difficult being the youngest... and I think I'm the youngest kid here. Everyone expects me to be brave and tough like them, but I'm still a little kid..."

        "I know how you feel."

        Iori looked around. "Who's there?"

        A small girl that looked about 10 walked around the tree and sat by Cody. "Hi... I'm Melanie."

        "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Iori." Iori bowed the best he could from a sitting position. "Why were you listening to me?"

        "Hey, I feel the same way you do lots of times! I'm always getting left behind when my older cousin Syaoran and his friends go out on adventures, and I wanna go! Everyone thinks I'm just a little kid..."

        Iori smiled faintly. "Well, seems like we have plenty in common then."

        Melanie stood up. "What sucks is that I can take care of myself just as well as my cousin! I know how to fight, use the martial arts, and my personal favorite... fencing!"

        "You know how to fence? I know something similar."

        Melanie winked at Iori. "We'll have to go at it sometime, then. See y'around!" She walked off, waving.

        Iori sat back against the tree and smiled. "It won't be TOO bad this summer. . ."

~*~

        Syaoran was walking by himself near the edge of the field, thinking. "Great... now Sakura's here, too. Eriol just won't stop bothering me!" He groaned. "I knew it was a mistake telling him... but what do I do? How do I tell her? I'm sure she doesn't even like me anyway..."

        He was jolted out of his thoughts by a voice calling him. "Syaoran! Where are you?"

        Syaoran blinked. "Is that... Sakura? ACK!" He tried to figure out what to do, but by the time he'd come to the decision to "run and hide", Sakura was standing right in front of him.

        "Hey, there you are! Why are you out here away from everyone else?"

        Syaoran shrugged, trying to avoid seeing her face and risk blushing. "Dunno... I just wanted to think."

        Sakura frowned slightly. "Oh... I understand. Do you want me to leave you alone now?"

        "NO!" He exclaimed turning around in a hurry to reassure her that he really didn't want her to leave, but just the opposite. 

        Sakura blinked at this outburst.

        "Er, uh, I mean, no, that's not necessary." Our dear Syaoran was turning quite red by now.

        Just then, Eriol and Tomoyo showed up.

        "KAWAII!" Tomoyo whipped out her camera and started recording, while Eriol just chuckled and gave Syaoran one of his "I know what you know and I'm never gonna let you forget it!" looks.

        Syaoran groaned and smacked himself in the forehead in exasperation.

        However, he was about to be saved from this interesting predicament... Although not one of his FAVORITE interruptions but it was good anyhow. 

        "SHAORAN-KUN!!!!" A loud female voice yelled in the air as she glomped onto her favorite male.

        Syaoran sweatdropped at his luck. Just SOMEHOW, she seemed to appear at either the BEST of times or the WORST of times. "Meiling. . ." He said in slight exasperation. 

        Meiling giggled happily and attached herself to Syaoran's arm. That was until she noticed the three people staring at her. "Oh! Sakura-chan??" She blinked and looked at the other two. "Well. . . That's Daidouji-san but. . . Who are you??" She asked the blue haired male curiously. 

        Eriol grinned as he walked up to Meiling and took her hand into his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." He introduced. "And you must be my cute descendent, Meiling Li." 

        Meiling blushed slightly at his comment and in the background, Tomoyo couldn't handle her anger. She glared at the male with firey eyes. _'He's flirting!!!! What is he doing?!' _

        Meiling couldn't seem to say anything until she realized something. "Wait. . . Cute descendent?!" She grabbed her hand from his as she watched him chuckle.

        "I see Li-kun hasn't said anything about me. . ." He turned to Syaoran with a hurt face. "I feel so insulted, my dear descendent."

        Syaoran grumbled. "Batty old ancestor. . . Don't know what's going through his mind. . ." 

        Sakura sweatdropped as she finally spoke. "Uh. . . Meiling-chan. . . Maybe we should explain this LATER??" She suggested.

        Meiling nodded. "I agree a HUNDRED percent." That was until a certain female walked towards them. 

        A scowl escaped the female's lips. "Meiling." She said with her voice dripping in contempt. 

        Meiling spun around as she came face to face with one of the people she hoped not to see for her life. "Melanie. . ." She said with widen eyes.

        Syaoran sweatdropped again. "I guess I forgot to mention that our cousin is here." 

        Meiling looked at Melanie. "Why are you here?"

        Melanie rolled her eyes. "I CAN'T be here??"

        Sakura turned to Syaoran in confusion. "Why are they being so mean to each other?"

        Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "There's a LONG story behind that. . . ." 

        Meiling growled. "Just leave me alone! And my Shaoran-kun!"

        Melanie grinned at her. "It's too bad that I'm in the same cabin as he is."

        Meiling gasped. "You-you. . . you. . ." She was cut off as a loud noise interrupted her. 

~*~

        Of course, not everyone was happily conversing with the people. One good example would be our seemingly Goth, Jaylor. He stuffed his hands in his jeans, staring at the ground, ignoring all the looks from the people who pointed at him. Knowing the thoughts of all these people, he just kept to himself. _'Damn people. And they wonder why people feel like outcasts.'_

        A certain male stood at the front of the cafeteria, trying to figure out what to do. He sighed as he walked away from the cafeteria, bumping into Jaylor by accident. "Oh! Sorry!" Ken said in apology. 

        Jaylor looked up and just grumbled. "Just watch out where you're going next time." He said harshly and walked away. 

        Ken blinked at his words. "I said I was sorry!" He yelled out.

        Jaylor scoffed as he spun around to face Ken. "Just 'cuz you SAY you're sorry doesn't mean you truly mean it. . . Or that others will accept it." 

        Ken glared at Jaylor. "What are you BABBLING about? I said I was sorry and I am!" 

        Jaylor rolled his eyes. "I don't know that for sure. So why don't you BACK off boy and leave me be?"

        Ken turned around with an angry face. "I'd be MORE than happy to." He said and walked away.

        Jaylor rolled his eyes as he, too, turned around. "These people are just too weak. Pathetic." He muttered as he continued on his way. 

~*~

        A 14-year-old female with long brown hair, green eyes, and glasses walked into view. She appeared in view and brushed off any dirt from her clothes. Stephanie Deguire walked towards the cafeteria, looking around to see if she would recognize anybody around. She bumped into a blue haired female whose glasses dropped to the ground. 

        "Oh, I'm sorry!" The female said as she leaned over to pick up her glasses. 

        Stephanie looked at the female and blinked, recognizing immediately who this female was. "You. . . You're Ami Mizuno!!! The female who made it to the Chess Finals**!"

        Ami looked up as she grabbed her glasses. "Um. . . Yes, that's me. Who are you, if I may ask?"

        Stephanie took a step back. "I am Stephanie Deguire." She pointed at Ami. "The person that's going to beat you!"

        Ami stared at her in confusion. "Excuse me?" 

        "It was YOUR fault that I didn't make it! And now I will beat you!" Stephanie growled slightly. 

        Ami was about to reply until her friends came over. "Ami-chan! Let's go!!" She was dragged away before she could continue speaking.

        Stephanie blinked as she watched the girl be dragged away. "What the. . ." She muttered in confusion. She shook her head. "That was completely strange. . ." was her only comment as she walked towards her main aim. 

~*~

        A loud bell started ringing that could be heard all over camp, and someone started shouting. "DINNER TIME! ALL CABINS LINE UP IN FRONT OF THEIR CABINS!"

        Kids streamed in from all over the field and the cabins to line up, some shooting dirty looks at each other, some nursing huge bruises, some laughing, and in one person's case, being carried in over his friend's back like a sack of potatoes, and being dropped like that same sack of potatoes. (A/N: If you couldn't figure that out, 'twas our dear Zet.)

        "CABIN LEADERS, LINE UP IN FRONT OF YOUR CABIN LINES!"

        The lines straightened out and the leaders took their positions in front.  Fujimaya moved the bullhorn that he'd been using away from his lips and smiled. All the camp directors: Setsuna, Fujimaya, Terada, and Professor Oak were standing in front of the middle cabin. Setsuna stepped forward and started talking.

        "Hello, everyone. I hope you've been having a good first day of camp. Are you all unpacked?"

        A chorus of "yeah's" was her reply. Some grunts and "no's" rang through the air along with it. 

        "Er. . . That's good." She added with a whisper. "I think. . ." Shaking her head and smiling once again, she continued. "Now, let me tell you a little about how this is going to work. Your cabin leaders have been given the tentative schedule for the summer. But let me stress- if your cabin feels like doing something different, that's fine, as long as you all stay safe. Leaders, I want you to use your best judgment. Okay?"

        The five leaders nodded, standing in front of every cabin group.

        "Next is about meals. We have breakfast at 7:45 every morning. Lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 6:30. We will line up at the dining hall from now on, which you will see in a few minutes. Don't be late!" She glared at a couple of kids who were just then arriving to lineup, Giselle and Gary included. "Wake up as early as you think you need to so you can be ready for breakfast... but no earlier than 6:00, okay? The rest of us need more sleep than that. Lights-out is at 11:00. There is a curfew here at camp. If any camper is caught out of his or her cabin between 11:00 and 6:00, they will be severely punished. At meals, we will give you the announcements and tell you of any special activities happening that day. Oh, and above all, remember to have fun here, OK?"

        Fujimaya stepped forward. "Leaders, keep your cabins in their lines and follow us to the dining hall!"

        A few seconds later, they were at the dining hall, just a short walk from the cabins. The dining hall was a big building with five long tables laid out inside, and a kitchen at one end. Outside, a short flight of stairs led up to a little balcony right before the door. All the cabins were lined up outside, and the directors were on the entry balcony. Terada stepped forward, and started talking. "Okay, now, here are the rules for the dining hall..."

        All the campers were blinking and going "Huh?" Terada was so hoarse from the cabin assignments that nobody could hear him. Fujimaya handed Terada the bullhorn, and he tried again. "Okay, now, here are the rules for the dining hall. Cabins sit together, in the order of your cabins. So Narcissus is on the far left, then Nadeshiko, Camellia, Peony, and Pansy, in that order. We don't care where you sit at the table, though. As this is the first day, the kitchen staff has already set up the tables for you, but from now on, this will be your job to do. We trade off by cabins. The cabin whose turn it is must show up here a half hour early, and set all the tables. Then they need to clean up after the meal. There's a list posted inside and in all the cabins of when it's whose turn, okay? Don't forget, or we all have to wait for you to set up." He nodded, and went on. "Eat courteously, and don't mess around with the food. When you sit down, check under your plate. One person will have a card with your cabin name on it, and that's the 'hopper.' The hopper is responsible for going to get the food and filling the pitchers, taking the platters back for seconds, and finally for taking the platters and pitchers back at the end of the meal. Don't whine about this. It's completely random who gets it. Now, I think that's all..."

        Fujimaya spoke up. "Today's dinner is... pizza and spaghetti! As a special welcome-to-camp dinner."

        All the campers cheered, and Setsuna stepped forward again with a slightly evil glint in her eye. "But first, before we can eat... YOU HAVE TO SING A SONG!"

        The campers all went silent instantly. Some groans started to be heard although silent, some rolling of eyes.

        Professor Oak spoke up for the first time. "OK, repeat after us!"

        All the directors started together:

        This is a repeat after us SONG!

_        This is a repeat after us song!_

        Louder!

_        Louder!_

        LOUDER!

_        LOUDER!_

        Taaaar-zan!

_        Taaaar-zan!_

        Swingin' on a rubber band!

_        Swingin' on a rubber band!_

        Taaaar-zan!

_        Taaaar-zan!_

        Smashed into a frying pan!

_        Smashed into a frying pan!_

        Oooh! That hurts!

_        Oooh! That hurts!_

        Now Tarzan has a tan!

_        Now Tarzan has a tan!_

        I hope he doesn't PEEL!

_        I hope he doesn't PEEL!_

        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!

_        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!_

        Jaaaaane!

_        Jaaaaane!_

        Flyin' in an aeroplane!

_        Flyin' in an aeroplane!_

        Jaaaaane!

_        Jaaaaane!_

        Smashed into a freeway lane!

_        Smashed into a freeway lane!_

        Oooh! That hurts!

_        Oooh! That hurts!_

        Now Jane has a pain!

_        Now Jane has a pain!_

        Now Janey has a pain-y!

_        Now Janey has a pain-y!_

        And Tarzan has a tan!

_        And Tarzan has a tan!_

        I hope he doesn't PEEL!

_        I hope he doesn't PEEL!_

        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!

_        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!_

        Cheetah!

_        Cheetah!_

        Doin' the macareena!

_        Doin' the macareena!_

        Cheetah!

_        Cheetah!_

        Got swallowed by an amoeba!

_        Got swallowed by an amoeba!_

        Oooh! That hurts!

_        Oooh! That hurts!_

        Now Cheetah is Velveeta!

_        Now Cheetah is VELVEETA!_

        And Jane has a pain!

_        And Jane has a pain!_

        And Janey has a pain-y!

_        And Janey has a pain-y!_

        And Tarzan has a tan!

_        And Tarzan has a tan!_

        I hope he doesn't PEEL!

_        I hope he doesn't PEEL!_

        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!

_        Like a ban-aaaaaa-na!_

        Professor Oak applauded. "All RIGHT! Thank you! You guys are great!"

        Most of the kids were laughing and grinning, the song having cheered them up. Although some kids hadn't joined in, they were slightly laughing inside or outside, depending who was who. 

        "OK!" Professor Oak pointed to Nadeshiko. "You guys go in first- you sang loudest!" Nadeshiko cheered and walked on in. Then was Peony, Camellia, Pansy, and finally Narcissus. Most of the kids walked in, laughing and joking.

        Back at the cabins, Zet finally opened his eyes. "Oooh... ouch. Where am I? Oh, my head..." He sat up. "Hey, where's everyone?!" From his sitting position, he could just barely see the last of the kids disappearing into the dining hall. "ACH! WAIT FOR ME!" He got up painfully and started running towards the dining hall, his ponytail bobbing behind him. "Short legs, short legs, short legs... I hate being short!" He finally reached the dining hall, and shot inside. He looked around, and seeing Korg, went and sat next to him, grumbling at him. Korg looked dully down at Zet.

        "Hey, Zet, I don't think you're supposed to be sitting there... What took you so long, anyways?"

        "Maybe the fact that you left me there to DIE, you dolt! And I'm staying right here! Hey, you! Yeah, you! Gimme the grub over there!"

        The meal proceeded as usual till Daisuke, who was the hopper for Camellia, was walking past the Narcissus table with his hands full of platters of food. Zet saw him coming, and hurriedly whispered to Korg, "Korg, this is the perfect chance for us to cause some disarray."

        Zet blinked for a second. "SHADDUP, ZET! I'm in charge here, and I say we get in there and cause some di...dis...dis...ray!" He stuck his foot out, and Daisuke tripped over it. The food went flying, and splattered all over Giselle and Mimi!

        "AAAUGH!" Mimi screeched.

        "Hey, JERK! What do you think you're doing?" Giselle growled, and grabbed her pizza. "Take THIS!" She flung it at him. Daisuke ducked again just in time, and the pizza hit Kristen, at Camellia table. She returned fire, and hit Xiao Xing. From there, the war was on. Pizza sauce flew everywhere and on everything. Some people took cover under tables, and the rest ran around throwing everything they could. Lira got a new spaghetti hairdo and Melanie started lobbing spaghetti sauce at Meiling while Leila targeted Syaoran. Ayame and Hikari hid under a table, and were soon joined by Hanako. Misty joined right in with the fun, and Chris, Korg, and Zet did likewise. Ash nailed Gary straight off, and the two of them started their own private war. Of course, Rei and Usagi immediately went after each other, and everyone else did their own thing. Chaos ensued until...

        "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Fujimaya's voice rang out. All the kids froze. The entire dining hall and most of the kids were COVERED in molten cheese, tomato sauce, and spaghetti.

        "My goodness, look at this mess! You should all be ashamed of yourself..." Setsuna sighed. "I expected better of you all."

        Professor Oak was busy trying to pick molten cheese off of his white lab coat, so Terada took charge. "Okay, Narcissus, grab a mop from the cabinet in the corner and start mopping! Nadeshiko, get sponges and clean off the tables! Camellia, take the plates back into the kitchen. Peony, grab some more sponges and wipe off the walls! Pansy, you grab brooms and sweep everything that you can up! NOBODY LEAVES HERE TILL THIS PLACE IS SPOTLESS!!" He turned back to the other directors.

        Fujimaya grumbled. "The problem is that we have no idea who started it, so we can't do anything but this."

        "I'm sure they won't do anything like this again." Professor Oak was still working on his coat. "It's their first night, and they're all hyper. Give them another chance."

        Setsuna nodded. "He's got a point."

        The cleaning took about an hour, and when it was done, at 8:00, the campers were dismissed back to their cabins to change and get ready for the evening activities...

~*~

Notes made by Kamika:

*Sorry PDM, but I just HATE using the Dub names for the animes that I KNOW. . . Which would explain why I use the dub names for Pokemon. . . hehehehe. . . *sweatdrops*

**This happened during Sailor Moon R when Ami had to go against one of the four sisters. . . I forgot her Jap name but I think her dub name was Bertie or something like that. . . Sorry Stephanie if you don't like this! If you wish, I could change it around or something like that!

PDM: Whew. Finally done... that took me a while. Of course, I was delayed *glares at Mew* by some things...

Mew: *is lounging around munching Poketreats* Not my problem that you didn't read my contract, chump.

PDM: I'm actually rethinking that contract right now... Maybe add a clause where I boot you out of your cushy muse job.

Mew: Gulp.

PDM: Yeah, now you get the idea. *turns to the reader* Anyway, a few last things. Firstly, that song IS a real camp song from one of my camps, Raintree Ranch. If you knew that song, contact me immediately at mewmaniac9999@aol.com! We might even know each other irl! Secondly, this is to Kamiks and all readers. I've gone to millions upon millions of camps, and those rules in this eppie are the best from all of them. It works well! I think that's about it.... Yup. Oh, one last thing! Sorry to all the people whose charas I couldn't fit in here... if you're still reading this. I did my best, but couldn't quite get everyone. Okay, I'm done! Over to you, Kamika!

Mew: Peace out! *does the "V" sign*

Kamika: Wai!!! That came out better than expected. . . Thanks PDM for filling in!!! It'll be easy to see who wrote which since my dots are different. . . *sweatdrops* That's the best distinction. .  But anyway. . . Sorry this took a WHILE to come out!! And those who actually STILL remember it. . I'll be amazed! Also, some characters haven't completely made their "entrances".  . . So if you don't have an entrance here. . . It'll be in the NEXT chapter!! So wait for that one, okay?? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Kero: And come again!!

Gatomon: Depending if Kamika comes out with the next chapter soon!!

Kamika: *sweatdrops and waves* Bye!! 


	5. Fun Time!

PDM: Greetings and salutations!

Mew: How many times have I told you! Every time you say that you sound like a certain irritating spider!

PDM: Aw, gimme a break.

Mew: Never.

PDM: Hey, who's the one in charge here?

Mew: Me, last time I looked.

PDM: Lemme rephrase that. Who's holding the Poketreats here? *holds up a box of said Poketreats*

Mew: OOOH! OOOH! GIMME! GIMME NOW!

PDM: *shakes head* Only if you behave through the entire story... and, read this. *hands Mew a couple of pieces of paper*

Mew: Fine. Here goes. 'Standard Disclaimer: All submitted characters used in this story are the sole property of both the authors and the one who submitted them, and all characters stolen from anime are now the property of the authors. Just because. Mwahahaha.' WHAT? THIS IS CROCK!

PDM: *shakes the box of Poketreats warningly*

Mew: Whatever. Moving on. 'This chapter, instead of being written by the awesome, wonderful, and stupendous PokeDigiManiac....' NO POKETREAT'S WORTH THIS!

PDM: Keep reading.

Mew: Yeah, yeah, yeah. '...the two authors are writing separate parts of the story, and Kamika will do the final editing. All mistakes are to be blamed on her.' *twitch* Way to get yourself removed from this story.

PDM: Naah, she wouldn't do that.

Mew: That's what you think. 'And, also, I declare myself to be the most idiotic and incompetent pokemon in the world.'

PDM: He hehehee! You got that right!

Mew: WHY YOU LITTLE....!

PDM: Not AGAIN. Stay tuned, readers! This evening in Camp Cherry Blossom, Pansy hatches a sneaky plan... who will be the victim? Also, a surprise rendevous between two characters... read on! (Kamika: Plus. . . Little meetings between characters! The fun of discovering a missing person. . .)

Mew: MEGA PUNCH!

PDM: AAAAAAA! *flies off into the sky, with a typical "ping" a la Team Rocket*

*~*~*~*~*

Gatomon: *singalong voice* Someone's in trouble! 

  
Kero: *blinks* Gosh. . . Kamika-chan. . . Why are your veins popping out of your head like that?? I MAY not be human, but I'm PRETTY sure that that's not normal. . .

Kamika: . MY FAULT?! MY FAULT?!!?!?! *growls* Mew is right!!! 

Gatomon: ^_^;; Er. . . Kamika-chan. . . You don't want the readers to get angry at you. . .

Kamika: *grumbles* Yes yes. . . I'm LATE once again. . . ~_~;; Unfortunately, I've been stinking busy with a WHOLE bunch of stuff. . . SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!! Note: There's an important announcement down there. . . So when the chapter is finished, PLEASE do not leave!! Read what I have to say!!! It's about the chapters of CCB. . . 

Chapter 4

"Fun Time!"

After the dinner food fight, the kids had been sent back to their cabins to change. In Pansy, the conversation was taking an interesting turn.

Miyako stretched. "That feels good... I was all yucky!" Most of the other kids in the cabin nodded in assent. However, Chris was still staying cautiously out of Zet's way, and Koushiro was tapping away at his computer, which, luckily, had escaped damage.

Makato yawned. "Man, you guys are boring... we should go do something fun. Let's stir up some excitement!"

Ken raised an eyebrow. "And what would you suggest? We shouldn't do anything too nasty... we don't want to get into trouble again."

"Let's go pick on the snobs!" Most of the heads in the room turned toward the voice. It was that odd girl, Hanako. She was taller than almost everyone in the room except for Makato, and she had that odd pink gem stamped on her forehead. True to form, she had on a pink T-shirt that said "Worship Me" and some jeans. "Why you all lookin' at me? It's a good idea, isn't it?"

Jyou gulped. "Whoa now, wait a second! I don't think this is a good idea, and shouldn't the cabin counselor object to all this? Ami?"

Everyone looked over at Ami. Her eyebrow raised, but in her mind, as long as they didn't get into trouble, it'd be ALL alright. Sighing slightly, she knew that if she disagreed ANYWAY, they'd just figure out some way to convince her. "Well. . . Okay, I guess. ."

"ALL RIGHT!" Makato and Hanako shouted at the exact same instant. Zet looked up at them, having at last pulled on his T-shirt, a grungy green thing with a couple of holes in it.

"What the heck is goin' on? Dontcha know that you're supposed to ask ME for help on the pranking?"

Miyako glared at him. "Why should we? You were the one who started that food fight anyway. You're just a creep!"

"Well, you're stuck with me for the summer, toots. Better make a good job of it, eh? Heh heh heh!"

"Why you..." Miyako growled and charged him, but was held back by Ken. Zet continued.

"Anyway, I got a good need to go after that idiot Korg... leavin' me out there to die. What an idiot. So, are we doin' the honey in the sheets, toilet paper all over the room, tripwires by the beds, that sorta thing?" Everyone blinked incredulously at him. "Hey, I told you I was good!"

A few minutes later, the whole cabin had gathered up the pranking stuff and snuck out quietly. Jyou was still moaning over the whole thing. "Oh, I don't like this at all... I really REALLY do not like this at all..."

Makato elbowed him roughly. "Oh, shut up and be a man for once. Let's just have fun!"

"Uh, okay..."

"Sssh! We're almost there!" Koushiro hissed, having actually put down his computer for once, and the fact that Jyou had kinda threatened him that if he hadn't gone, something would be exposed. And Koushiro was FAR from declining after that warning.

They all snuck up to the cabin, which had the lights turned on. They could hear people talking in there. It sounded like a few people were arguing and some girls were still trying to get cleaned off. Zet grinned toothily, and whispered "Okay, Hanako, Ken, Jyou, and I will go around this way. Twit-girl." He pointed at Miyako, who growled. "You, tall-chick, blue-buns, and data-nerd go around that way. When you hear them start screamin' in there, start tossin' the T.P. and the feathers. Don't let them see who you are! Just get all the stuff tossed in there and then run like crazy back to the cabin. Clear?"

Miyako groaned. "I don't see why we have to listen to you..."

"Wanna do this on your own and get kicked outta camp? Be my guest. Alright, let's go!"

They fanned out around the cabin. Zet kept popping up to see where everyone was in the cabin, and worked his way around till he was right near Korg. He then signaled to the others with him, and they all pulled out their squirt-jars of honey, stuck them in the window, and squeezed. ((A/N: Seems implausible that they have them, right? Zet brought those. He never goes anywhere without them. :D)) 

Straightaway, Korg, Giselle, Meiling, Ash, and Mimi were nailed. On the other side, Koushiro winced as he heard Mimi shriek. _'Oh god. . . I HOPE she doesn't find out that I helped out in this. . .' Then the other half of the group popped up and tossed in handfuls of feathers and rolls of toilet paper, which proceeded to stick to anything and everything._

With the deed done, and Narcissus screaming at the top of their lungs, Pansy took off. They all managed to get back safely, panting, laughing, and high-fiving each other... except for one.

"AAARGH! SHORT LEGS!" Zet was pounding right along when Fujimaya popped up out of nowhere and grabbed him right off his feet. "Aw, SHIT!"

"You're coming with me, troublemaker." Zet was dragged off to the directors' office, kicking and screaming.

In the director's office...

Setsuna was frowning at Zet. "Why on earth would you do something like this?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "On the first night, no less."

Zet shrugged. "Jus' wanted to have some fun."

Fujimaya growled. "You're lucky we don't toss you right outta here for that 'fun.'"

Terada sighed. "But we DO have to punish you, of course. Your punishment will be this. You will go now and clean up Narcissus' cabin."

"AND IT WILL BE SPOTLESS WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" Setsuna growled.

Zet shrugged. "Okey, I can live with that."

"Oh, we're not done yet, Zet..." Oak grimaced.

"Qué?"

"You will also take over the cleaning shift at the dining hall for the next three meals... meaning, you will be cleaning the entire dining hall on your own for all the meals tomorrow." Terada smiled. "Seem fair?"

Zet just grumbled to himself.

"Good. Now get outta here! They're expectin' you at Narcissus." Fujimaya shrugged. Zet headed on out, still grouching.

Back at the Pansy cabin...

"We did it!" Jyou was chuckling, either from actually DOING something as reckless as this or just happy that he didn't get caught.

"Yeah, and that creep Zet got caught, so even better!" Miyako was grinning.

Ami blinked. "Hey, wait a minute... we're missing two."

"Yeah, Zet."

"But... who else is missing?" Hanako wondered.

Ami looked at her cabin list. "Er... that kid named Chris Podima."

Makato shrugged. "Maybe he got caught, too. Bummer."

Ken blinked. "Wonder where he is..."

With Misty. . .

        Misty sighed as she looked around. "Geez. . . You'd think it'd be a MUCH more interesting site. . . I was hoping there'd be some kind of lake. . ." She brushed by the trees on her way around. All that she could see was trees, trees, oh and MORE trees. With a slight grumble, she tried to remind herself ONCE again why she was going this way. "Oh yeah. . . Just wanted to get away from that cabin." She shook her head. Walking a bit forward, she started to hear something. "Huh?? What IS that?"

        Softly walking as to not attract attention, she pulled back a branch, finding a mesmerizing lake with some figure at the end, sitting down and throwing rocks into the war. She blinked as she listened. "Si. . .Singing??" She mumbled to herself, wondering who this person was. "So. . . . wow. . ." All she could say. By mistake, she stepped on a twig, unwittingly causing the person to stop. 

        The blonde haired male stood up. "Hey! Who's there?!" He yelled out. 

        Misty closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the tree, hoping that the guy wouldn't see her there. 

        He stared to walk towards her position, looking around cautiously. "Come out!! I won't do anything!" He kept yelling.

        Misty bit her lip, not wanting to be caught spying on somebody.

        He stopped just short of her and shook his head. "If you're still here, NEVER come back!! Just don't come back." He ended with a soft voice. He sighed and walked away, kicking a rock on his way out. As soon as Misty knew he was out of sight, she finally exhaled. 

        "What. .  Who WAS he?" She thought out loud. "Ahh. . . Can't think of it now. . ." She shook her head. She turned to her watch and her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh no!! I'm going to be late!" She turned around and with realization she gasped. "I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY I CAME!!!!" With a worried mind, she ventured into the forest, HOPING that she could find her way out and her way back to camp.

Back at camp. . .

        A rather bored blond haired female roamed around the site. She had about 10 minutes to wear off and there was practically NOTHING to do, considering how she had just spent the LAST 10 minutes trying to wash out her hair from that "prank" somebody had pulled on her cabin. "The boredom in this place is just AMAZING." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 14-year-old Leila Twins brushed back her hair with her hand as she continued down the path. By mistake, she banged into a blue-haired male. 

        With a very apologetic voice, Eriol bowed to Leila. "Gomen nasai. I didn't see you."

        The first thing Leila noticed was his eyes. "Um. . . That's okay. . ." She stuttered. 

        He smiled at her. "Thanks." He said and started to walk away.

        Leila just couldn't let him go for some reason. "Hey. . . Wait. . . What's your name?" _'Wow. . . He had such a nice smile. . .'_

        Eriol turned around and winked, "Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was a pleasure to meet a beautiful female such as yourself. And your name?"

        With a faint blush on her cheeks, she managed to blurt out. "Twins! Leila Twins." She said with a slightness of enthusiasm, something not usually part of her.

        He grinned. "I'll remember that." With that, he disappeared into one of the cabins. 

        Leila started to shake, "What WAS that? I just started. . . blushing??" Shaking her head, she tried to convince herself that NOTHING was wrong but that first meeting with Eriol would prove to mean SOMETHING to her.

        Eriol chuckled as he entered his cabin, "I still got it!" He muttered to himself. His "suaveness" seemed to be a good tool to him. Unfortunately, SOME people were annoyed by it. 

        "You know. . . That was just mean." A 13-year-old female said from behind him. 

        Eriol sweatdropped. He may NOT have known who she was directly, and only talked to her a couple of times so far, but ALREADY she had spotted him out as a fake. "You're kidding. . . How was that mean?" He asked as he spun around to face a firey Ally Kitase at the moment.

        "You're PLAYING with her feelings! Pretending that you MIGHT be interested and just "letting" her down easily. Is this just ALL a game to you??" She glared at him with her hands at her hips. 

        Eriol rolled his eyes as he walked over to his bed and laid down. "You know, I have NEVER done anything to lead her on. I just MET her! Don't accuse me so easily. Besides, there's only one person there for me. . ." He said, with his hands behind his head.

        "Uh-huh. And yet you flirt with every pretty female you see. INCLUDING me."

        Eriol sweatdropped again as he turned to the pretty dark auburned girl. "I wasn't flirting! Just introducing myself. Ever heard of good manners?" 

        Ally shook her head as she leaned against the top part of the bunk bed. "Yes, but saying it so. . . Argh." She muttered as she tried to find the right word.

        He shook his head. "Oh. .. Why are you bothering me, anyway?? Isn't there anyone ELSE you can analyze??"

        She winked at him as she started to turn around. "You're the most interesting person here! What is a girl to do??" She smirked as she walked out the cabin. 

        Sighing, Eriol stared at the top of his bunk. "I wonder what that girl is planning for me. . ." 

        Ally chuckled as she walked out of the cabin. She just couldn't stop talking to Eriol, he was way too interesting! Spotting a copper haired female that seemed to look out of place, she started to walk towards her. "Hey. .  She's in my cabin, isn't she??" Ally noticed. "Hey you!"

        The 12-year-old female turned around, her violet eyes scanning the area, wondering who this girl was talking to. "Er. . . Me??" She said, pointing at herself. 

        Ally chuckled as she stopped in front of her. "Yes you! You're the only one around, aren't you??"

        Lirasaki "Lira" Salinda sweatdropped, "Well. . . True. . ." She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lirasaki but you can just call me Lira."

        Ally grinned as she took her hand. "I'm Ally! Great to meet you! Aren't you in my cabin??" She asked curiously.

        Lira nodded, confirming Ally's thoughts. "Yeah. . . I am!" She smiled brightly.

        "Great! You'll be the first one I warn!" 

        Lira blinked in confusion at Ally's words. "Huh??"

        "NEVER, and I mean NEVER be attracted to the blue haired male name Eriol Hiiragizawa!" 

        Lira sweatdropped, "You mean that blue haired guy with glasses in our cabin??" 

        Ally nodded. "Yup! Him!" 

        "Er. . . May I ask why??" 

        "He's a FLIRT!!!! He just doesn't know when to quit!" Ally said loudly that anyone within 10 feet would hear her. 

        Unfortunately, a female who knew him heard the words and cut in suddenly. "WHO'S a flirt??" She asked.

        Ally spun around to face the purple-haired female. "Why, Eriol Hiiragizawa! Oh! You'll be the SECOND person I warn!"

        Instead of stopping to talk, the girl just fumed in anger and dashed into the Nadeshiko cabin. 

        Ally blinked in confusion, "Well I WAS expecting at least a thank you. . ."

        Lira giggled, "She seemed kinda mad at your news. . ."

        "I wonder why. . . Do you know who she is??"

        "I heard her name from someone. I think it was. . . Tomoyo Daidouji?? Not too sure though."

        Ally scratched the back of her head, "Weird. . . Wonder who she is. . ."

~*~

        A 15-year-old female with long black hair and blue hairlights just wandered as like everyone else. Only this time, she was actually enjoying herself. Humming slightly, she walked down the path. For some kinda reason, she started singing a song from "The Lion King." 

        "It means no worries. . . For the rest of your days. . . It's our problem free. . . Philosophy. . . Hakuna Matata!" She giggled to herself. Sighing, she shook her head, "Just glad that there isn't anyone around to hear me. . ." She thought out loud.

        "Actually, I'm here but I don't mind your singing." A brown haired female said from above. 

        Xiao Xing looked up to find a certain Sakura sitting on top of a tree. "Wha. . What are you doing up there??" 

        Sakura smiled, "It's an amazing view up here. You can see all the stars!" 

        Blinking slightly, she took that into note. "Um. . . Do you mind coming down?? It'd be easier for me to see you." 

        Sakura giggled, "Sure!" Somehow she just jumped down and landed without any harm done. 

        Xiao Xing blinked. "Ho. . . How'd you do that?!"

        "It comes naturally to me!" Sakura said, standing up calmly. "My name's Sakura Kinomoto! And you??" She asked, holding out her hand.

        Xiao Xing returned the gesture. "I'm Xiao Xing. Great to meet you."

        "You have a really nice voice." She complimented.

        Xiao Xing blushed. "Thank you. . . I was just singing out of nowhere. . ."

        Sakura giggled, "Makes sense. . . It seems rather quiet in here for the first night."

        "Yeah. . . I guess people are a little uncomfortable around strangers. . ."

        "True! But we won't bite!" Sakura giggled again. 

        "You're right!" She giggled along with them. Suddenly a green-haired girl popped out of nowhere, looking a LOT like Xiao Xing. 

        "Hello!" She greeted, sounding a LOT like Xiao Xing too. Xiao Xing fell over from the shock. 

        "You-You look like me!!!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

        Duplica giggled as she walked behind a tree and back out, returning back to her normal attire. "Sorry about that! I'm Duplica Imite! I love to imitate people. . ." She scratched her head. "I guess I shouldn't have done that as my first greeting. ."

        Sakura blinked. "Wow. . . That was awfully good. . ."

        Duplica turned to Sakura with starry eyes. "Really?!" She jumped up and down. "Yay! I'm so glad!"

        Xiao Xing sweatdropped as she stood up, "How DID you do that??" 

        Duplica winked and struck a pose. "Years of practice!!! And besides, I'm just good at it!" She giggled, "Kidding!"

        Sakura joined along. "Who else can you do??" 

        Duplica grinned. "A lot! Let me show you!" She said as she started to show them her different outfits. 

~*~

        "Ahhh. . ." Ash said as he looked around, walking alongside with Brock. "That was the MESSIEST thing I've ever been in. That Zet guy is a fool." He complained to Brock. 

        Brock sweatdropped. "You know, I really don't know why he would even plan on pranking us. . . ESPECIALLY since he was caught so easily. . ."

        "You know, that Korg is his friend, too?? Who would prank their own friend??" Ash shook his head. 

        Brock started to think, "Something's strange here. . . Aren't we missing somebody??" 

        Ash stopped to think. "Hmmm. . . Nope not that I know of. . ."

        With a light bulb, it finally registered. "We're missing. . . . GIRLS!!!!" He started to drool.

        Ash sweatdropped. In his thoughts, _'Any minute now. . .' But nothing came. He looked around, "Huh?!"_

        Brock scratched his head, "Something is DEFINITELY missing now. . ."

        "Where's. . . Misty???" Ash asked.

        Brock shrugged. "I don't know. . . Maybe she's at her cabin??"

        "Yeah that's it!!" Ash yelled. "Uh. . . You know what cabin she's in??"

        Brock sweatdropped. "I think it's Peony. . ."

        Ash nodded as he walked over to the Peony cabin and yelled inside. "Misty!! Are you here?!" 

        Everyone's eyes turned to him, and in unison somehow, they yelled out, "NO!!" 

        Ash fell back and out of the cabin. "Uh. . . Thanks. . ." He sweatdropped. Brushing off dust from himself, he stood up. "Geez, I'm just looking for someone. . . Right Brock? Brock?" He spun around to find Brock talking to some guy, nodding. He walked up to him. "Brock, what's going on??"

        With a worried face, Brock faced him. "Ash. . . Bad news. . . Misty's. . . missing. . ." At that exact moment, the bell rang signaling the end of their break. 

To Be Continued. . .

~*~

Notes from Kamika:

Kamika: Dun-dun-dun!!! Suspense, huh?? I didn't want it to go so quietly. . . And after remembering the trio's bad direction skills, I thought, Hey! Why not?? 

Kero: Let's just say that some people might not like it. . .

Kamika: *groans and starts to bang head* 

Gatomon: *sweatdrops and pats Kamika on the back* Anyway. . . Since the author is currently. . . Um. . . not able to talk. I'll just say good-bye to everyone for her. Bye everyone!! AND REMEMBER!!! REVIEW!!! The more reviews, the sooner the chapters will come out. . 

Kero: *laughs* Or so they hope!!!

Gatomon: ~_~;; Geez. . . You sure do know how to encourage people. . . 

Kamika: *still banging head against the wall, hands Gatomon a sheet* 

Gatomon: Huh?? Er. . . I guess she wants me to read this. . . "If anyone would like to be emailed whenever a new chapter is updated, please leave your email next to your review. If you are signed in, then please state in your review that you'd like to be on the emailing list. Thank you!!!" Well, that was self explanatory.

Gatomon: Bye!!!!!

Kero: *waving* Bye!

Kamika: *Bang* B. . . *Bang* Y. . . *Bang* E. . . 


End file.
